Weapon Nine
by Purple 'N' Blue Wings
Summary: Ebony Creed, a young mutant & one of the escapees of the island isnt your normal mutant. Shes a witch too. So, in third year, when an exchange program is introduced between Hogwarts and Xaviers, how much trouble can Victor Creeds Daughter get into? A lot.
1. Chapter 1

Weapon Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Chapter 1

(Ebony P.O.V)

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _A regular heart beat. If I had been normal, not only would my heart be beating wildly, but I would have stopped punching ages ago. I wasn't normal, that was the point. I wasn't even human. I was a mutant, and a strong one at that. I was a feral. I wasn't going to stop until I had nothing left to punch.

_Whack!_ The punch bag buckled. _Whack!_ The chains holding it to the ceiling were creaking now. _Whack! Crack!_ The chains snapped. The bag fell to the floor.

"Ebony!" My dad called. "They're here!"

I wasn't even sweating. There was no need for these visitors to know what I'd been up to.

"Be right up!" I called from my place in the basement. I'd fix the bag later.

I stepped over it and up the stairs to the closed door. Opening it I entered the kitchen. Then I walked into the hall to see dad greeting two men. The eldest was baled, and in a wheelchair. The other had light brown hair and red tinted sunglasses.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is my colleague, Scott Summers." The old guy introduced.

"Bit dark to be wearing sunglasses." My dad said menacingly to Scott.

Scott bristled. "You?" he asked, I detected a hint of fear in his voice.

It was then that I recognised him. He'd been in the cage next to mine on the island.

"Relax." Dad said. "I no longer work for Stryker."

"I wouldn't be here if he did." I said a smirk on my face as I felt my eyes change colour, like they always did. My eyes were usually dark brown, bordering on black, but when I came close to another mutant I almost instantly had the same power as them. Then my eyes turn purple. I already had Scott's power, now I had a new type of telepathy to play with. A more powerful type too.

I could see Scott was curious. So was the Professor. They obviously thought I was actually related to dad, like most other people did. In reality I was adopted.

"I wouldn't be hiding her if I was." Dad said nodding to me, "Victor Creed." He held his hand out to the Professor to shake. "And this is my adopted daughter, Ebony. Why don't you come in? You said on the phone you wanted to talk." He led the way into the sitting room and sat on the couch. I sat next to him.

The Professor positioned his chair so that he was opposite us, and Scott took the arm chair next to him. I could see how tense he was. He obviously didn't like being this close to dad.

"Well, Ebony, it's really you we are here to talk to." The Professor said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well I have created a school for mutants. A safe haven for them if you would. We are here to offer you a place there."

"I know about your school. I didn't come along the last time, what makes you think I'll come this time?" I queried.

"The last time?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, on the island. I knew where the others were going, I just decided I didn't want to be apart of it."

"Wait, you were on the island?" Scott asked, "Were you, by any chance, in the cage next to mine?"

"Bingo." I drawled. "So you finally recognised me, huh?"

"Hey! You knew I couldn't see you!" Scott retorted. "But where did you go? I was worried about you."

I laid a hand over my heart. "Touching." I said jokingly. "I separated from the group, wandered round, and, after a while, found him." I jerked my head towards dad. "We got out together."

"And we've been a family ever since." Dad finished. Though we both knew that that was the abbreviated version of events.

"So, a school for mutants?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it's a chance for you to be with others like yourself." The Professor answered.

I smiled, "No one's quite like me." I said. And I was well aware of the truth of my statement. I had all types of mutant powers, though the feral powers were my favourite. But I wasn't just a mutant, but a witch too. There was also the fact that I had eighteen weapons on me at all times. The adamantium that coated my bones also coated the three claws, on each hand, that came out of my knuckles. As well as the swords that extended from my wrists and the claws that came from my fingers and thumbs. All as a result of the experiments run on me as a child. Nineteen if you counted the wand.

I looked at dad and he nodded his head. It wasn't as if he could stop me ay way. Holding out my right arm I let the sword out, and then I pulled it back in. Then I let out the claws in my fingers and thumb. Once they were back in I let out the claws from in between my knuckles. My personal favourites. I drew them in, slowly.

"They're like…" Scott mumbled.

"Like?" I pressed.

"We know someone, his names Logan. He's suffering from amnesia," The Professor said, "and he has those claws."

"Looks like you've met Jimmy." Dad said.

"Jimmy?" Scott asked laughing.

"Yeah, my brother," that sobered him up, " If I'm right, then he's the one who let everyone out of the cages, and from the description ebony gave me of him, I am."

"I'll never tell him that I owe him. I'll never live it down." Scott said.

"Like I said, he has amnesia. He can't remember anything about his life." The professor said.

"So that's why he hasn't tried to kill me all these years." Dad laughed.

"How many times have I said this? You two take sibling rivalry to a whole new level." I groaned.

"Loads." Dad replied.

"It seems that being a feral runs in the family." The Professor mused.

"I already go to a school." I said.

"What?" Scott asked, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"I said, I already go to a school. One I'm happy at. I have friends there." I said. And besides, I bet _their_ school didn't have moving staircases like Hogwarts did. There was also the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be there.

"Well, if you ever change your mind," The Professor handed me a card, "give us a call."

Dad then showed them out.

The card read 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.' It also had a phone number and an X in a circle.

"So, a school for mutants huh?" dad said coming back in, just as my black cat, Asmodeus, jumped up onto my lap.

"Yep. Probably not as fun as a wizarding school though. I mean Hogwarts has a poltergeist!"

"Are you sure that's not you?" dad teased about my Telekinesis.

"One hundred per cent," I said, while absentmindedly petting As and making him purr. "We pull pranks together."

He laughed, "Well at least you have friends. Dead friends, but friends."

"Hey! He's the only dead friend I've got! The rest are alive!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George." I answered. "Wow, that's a small group."

"Maybe you should socialise more. Talk to the other chasers on the team."

"They hang out with people who really dislike me." I shook my head.

"What about the Slytherins?"

"Hate them all."

"Ravenclaws?"

"Too snotty, to me anyway."

"Hufflpuffs?"

"Too quiet and calm."

"The other girls in the dorm?"

"The only decent one is Hermione. Then there's Ginny in the year below."

"I give up. It seems that six friends, seven if you count the dead guy, are all you seem to need."

"The school letters should be coming soon."

"That's what I hate about this time of year, the plane journey."

"I could teleport us this year."

"That narrows it down to one. OK, but discreet. We can't have Stryker find out."

"I know dad. Now, I have a punch bag to fix."

"Again?" he asked exasperated.

I just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

(Ebony P.O.V)

Dad blinked twice in reaction to the sudden change of scenery. That was the only outward sign that he wasn't used to teleporting. I, however, stumbled at the use of energy. I'd never 'ported that distance before.

Dad caught me. "You OK, cub?" he asked.

"Fine." I shook my head to clear it, and then picked up the wicker basket that held Asmodeus, which I'd dropped. Dad picked up my trunk and his bag.

"Come on. Let's get to that pub, get a room, and drop this stuff off." He said.

I then led the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there dad went up to the bar.

"We've booked a room under Creed." Dad told Tom, the bartender.

"He-here" he said nervously. He handed dad the key, terrified.

Dad had that effect on people. He was around seven foot, with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked really dangerous. The scary thing was, he was even more dangerous than he looked. I could have a similar effect on people, even though I was allot smaller. Even though he'd adopted me, dad and I looked similar. Both of us had the same dark eyes and the same dark hair. There was also the fact that I seemed to emit the same predatory air as him. It scared people. It even scared some of my teachers.

We dropped off our stuff and I pulled out my school list and my wand, before heading into Diagon Alley.

We went through shopping in a rush, quickly getting my books, potions supplies and robes. The dad bought me a wand holster, which would strap to my wrist, saying that people wouldn't know that I was getting my wand out if I flicked my wrist before a battle.

When we got back to the pub I noticed a load of people with very familiar red hair, and two others, one with messy black hair and the other with bushy brown hair.

I smiled. "Watcha doin' 'Mione?" I asked practically bouncing over to them.

"Ebony!" she cried, grabbing me in a tight hug. "Thank God you're all right!"

"'Course I'm fine! What did you think would happen?"

"Well, with all the turmoil in America about mutants, I didn't know if you'd get caught in the middle!"

"Nah! I kept my nose out of-" I was cut off when I was caught in what would normally be a bone crushing hug from Harry.

"Can't- Breathe!" I said.

"Sorry." Harry said releasing me and smiling.

"You're lucky I can heal, human!" I growled playfully. I could do allot more than heal, but they didn't need to know that, yet.

I was caught in a hug from Ron, and before I could do so much as glare, I was in a double hug from the twins, and finally a hug from Ginny.

"Why is everyone so huggy all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Hermione and Harry told us about the muggles, especially in America, persecuting mutants." Ginny answered.

"You don't have to worry. I keep her on a pretty strict leash when it comes to using her powers during the holidays." Dad said walking over. "And we mostly keep to ourselves. It's easy, really, to avoid mutant hating mobs."

All the Weasly's, Harry and Hermione stood in shock at dads' sudden and quiet appearance. Whether it was his appearance or the mob comment, I just wasn't sure.

"Mutant," Fred said

"Hating," George continued.

"Mobs?" they finished together. They had obviously not been affected by meeting my dad for the first time.

I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture. "They never suspect me. When I see a mob with 'Kill the mutant freaks' banners, I turn of the fighter and turn on the sweet innocent façade and they just charge on by thinking that I'm just another human."

"So you've never been attacked by a mob then?" a woman, obviously Ron's mum, asked, relieved.

"Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Let's go grab a table!" Percy said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah!" I agreed. I didn't want to stay on this subject either. It could lead to something… uncomfortable.

As we sat down Harry instantly brought up something that peaked my curiosity. "So, interesting news in the school letters this year."

"Yeah, Hogsmede visits and an exchange program, very interesting." I said.

"Who do you think they are?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," Percy said, "guess we will have to find out on the train."

"I guess." Fred said, obviously disappointed. I was disappointed to. I was just trying to hide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Harry Potter

Chapter 3 

(Ebony P.O.V)

September 1st arrived quickly and then dad, the Weaslys, Harry, Hermione and I were making our way through Kings Cross station. It was packed and I didn't like it, so I, being naturally hyper, became a whirlwind. I almost knocked several people over, next time it would be a perfect hit.

"It's the same every year! Packed with muggles of course!" Mrs Weasley said.

"Excuse me?" A southern voice came from behind us. I felt my eyes change colour behind my sunglasses. I turned round. There were two girls, one with black hair and the other with brown hair, with brown highlights at the front.

"Could you tell us where to find the platform please?" the one, who had spoken before, the one with the highlights, asked.

Both the girls had trolleys with cases on.

"Of course dears, follow us." Mrs Weasly said kindly.

"One, minute, I'll go get the others." The second girl said. She walked away quickly, leaving her trolley behind.

"I'm Rogue." The remaining girl introduced. It was then that I noticed the long gloves, understandable, given her power. I'd have to teach her how to control it. Having so many powers, I had to learn control fast.

"Ebony!" I replied brightly.

I sensed a load of other mutants heading our way, and had to stop myself from gasping at the rush of new powers. I knew who was coming round the corner, before they came round. Every one in our group introduced themselves, except dad, who was a little preoccupied.

Suddenly, a load of kids and four adults, including Scott and Logan, recognise him anywhere, came round the corner. Dad started off towards the barrier, and I started to follow him.

"This everyone?" I heard Mrs Weasley say, "Good."

Dad and I reached the barrier a little before everyone else, so I started to bounce impatiently.

"Ebony, why don't you go first?" Mrs Weasley asked, nervously. I grinned and ran at the barrier, dad right besides me. I heard several gasps before I passed through the barrier. Dad and I were soon joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

We all moved further onto the platform, and saw the gleaming scarlet steam engine. We were soon joined by the rest of the Weaslys. I saw the mutants boarding the train.

"Be good." Mrs Weasley said. "And have fun." She hugged all her children and then Harry, Hermione, and finally me.

"Be careful." Dad said, hugging me. "I don't want a letter saying you've been petrified again. I'll see you at the game."

"Kay dad!" I said. He promised to come and watch every game of Quidditch that I played. I joined the team last year as a chaser, and was good at it. "See you then." I hugged him one last time, and boarded the train, just as the whistle blew.

I waved to dad, and Mr and Mrs Weasley as the train left the station, and then, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I went to grab a compartment for ourselves. The only one left was occupied by a middle aged man, who seemed to be asleep.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked, sitting down.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"Do you know everything? How come she knows everything?" Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald!" I said.

"Oh, right." He looked sheepish.

"Do you think he's asleep?" I asked.

"He seems to be, why?" Hermione asked.

I closed the door, and pulled down the blind. "Because I need to tell you something." I said, sitting down next to Hermione and opposite Harry.

"About nine years ago, a human, General Stryker, started his own personal war on mutants. He decided to create a weapon, powerful enough to destroy all the mutants. So, he found a mutant child, who had run away from her home, and had the ability to gain the power of any mutant she met. He made sure that she had two types of healing abilities, from two different mutants. Then he bonded a metal, called Adamantium, to her skeleton. She barely survived the pain the procedure put her through. After that they discovered a single flaw in the plan; the girl had a mind and a will of her own. So, they took her to an island, and locked her in a cage next to a load of other mutants. She was unable to use her powers, and the bars of the cage were also made of adamantium, rendering her claws useless. And she couldn't reach the lock.

"After a while, a man who had obviously gone through the same procedure as her, came and let her and the other mutants out of their cages. The others went one way, but she decided to make it on her own. She left the group and found a way out of the building they were in. Then, she met up with a mutant who had worked with Stryker, but had left. They left the island together, and have lived together ever since."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

I smiled nervously at him and held up my fist in front of my face. I slowly let my three claws out.

"The girl was you?" Ron asked. "Who was the other mutant?"

"Dad." I said simply.

"Why are you telling us now?" Hermione asked kindly.

"The adamantium. It hurts. Whenever I grow, it adjusts to meet my new height, and re-cover my skeleton. The pain practically paralyses me. It's why I'm normally in the hospital wing. And it's getting worse, more frequent. I'm going to need help, getting to the hospital wing if it comes on too quickly." I answered. I withdrew my claws and stood up. "I'll be back soon, there's something I need to do."

With that, I walked out of the compartment.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review! I like reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Ebony P.O.V

I walked down the train, glancing in all the compartments until I found them.

"Knock, knock." I said as I slid the door open on two women, Scott and Logan. They all looked up at me, startled out of their conversation.

I looked at Scott and smiled. "Told you I went to a school I liked." I said, my smile turning into a smirk.

"Ebony." He said smiling back at me.

"These the teachers then?" I asked.

"Yes, Ebony Creed, this is Jean Grey, Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm and Logan, sometimes known as Wolverine. Everyone, this is Ebony Creed. The mutant who turned us down a couple of weeks ago. I met her just before I met the professor."

I smiled at them all before sitting down next to Storm. "Sorry about not stopping to talk earlier, I needed to stop and talk to my friends about… my powers."

"They didn't know you were a mutant?" Storm asked.

"Oh they knew, they just thought my powers were confined to just the one though."

"You have more?" Jean was astonished.

"I have the power of every mutant I come across."

"Then how come you're not wearing sunglasses then?" Logan asked gruffly.

"'Cause, I have to learn control fast. Otherwise, they will all burst forward at once, and wreak havoc, killing me and others in the process. I don't think I'd be able to heal from that one."

The train suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Does it usually do this?" Logan asked, rising to his feet.

"No." I answered, just as the temperature dropped, and the glass frosted over.

My senses went haywire. My ears picked up, and I started sniffing the air, for the hint of any threats. The scent of something both unnameable and unpleasant reached me.

I zoned out, and in my minds eye, I saw a black cloaked _thing_ attack Harry. As soon as I came back to my senses, I lurched out of the compartment, and down the corridor to see the thing being chased out of the compartment by a silvery white light.

I reached the compartment to see Harry slumped on the floor. The professor, Lupin, was standing up, wide awake, with his wand out. He turned it on me, and I held my hands up in a mock surrender. "Don't shoot!" I said. He put the wand away.

Ron and Hermione were already kneeling beside Harry. I joined them, barely noticing the four mutants behind me.

"Harry, can you hear me?" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead. It was a bit too warm for my liking.

He groaned and his eyes blinked open. The three of us helped him to his seat.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was a Dementor." Lupin answered. "A guard of the wizard prison Azkaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. Here, eat this, it'll help, its chocolate." He handed Harry a piece of chocolate, and turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to the driver." He nodded to Scott, Jean, Logan and Storm, and left.

"You going to be ok? We have to go check on our students." Jean asked.

"We'll be fine. See you at the feast." I said. They turned and left and I closed the compartment door once more.

"Did any of you, pass out?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron answered. "I felt weird though. As though I'd never be cheerful again."

"I wasn't close enough to feel its effects, it went really cold though."

We spent the rest of the journey talking, and when we reached Hogwarts, McGonagall asked Hermione to go to her office, and she told Harry to go to the Hospital Wing.

Ron and I went to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George.

"I hope they hurry up with the sorting." I said. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Ron retorted.

We were soon joined by Hermione, and I noticed that the teachers from Xaviers were sitting at the teachers table.

"Apparently the exchange students are being sorted with the first years." Hermione said.

"So we'll be sharing dorms with them?" Fred asked.

"Wicked." George replied.

McGonagall led the first years and mutants in. She placed the stool and sorting hat in front of them. For a moment, all was silent, and then the hat began to sing. It sang of how the school was founded, of Gryffindor, who favoured the bold and the brave, of Slytherin, who favoured the ambitious and sly, of Ravenclaw, who favoured the intellectual, and of Hufflepuff who favoured the loyal.

When the hat was silent, McGonagall began to call up the first years and the hat would shout out the house they would belong to. Then, she began on the mutants.

"Allerdyce, John!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Colossus!"

"Griffindor!"

"Drake, Robert!"

"Gryffindor!"

Were we going to get all of them?

"Pryde, Katherine!"

"Rogue!"

"Gryffindor!"

Her power obviously didn't work on the hat.

Two more mutants were placed in Hufflepuff, and then the sorting ended with Warren Worthington (somehow didn't have his power yet) being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Harry joined us just then, and Dumbledore stood up.

"I have one word to say to you all; enjoy!" he sat down, and everyone cheered and started clapping as food appeared on the tables.

I loaded my plate and started eating. I worked my way through four bowls of soup, six platefuls, loaded with food from our second course, and four various desserts.

When Dumbledore stood up, everyone had finished.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! There are several things that I want to go over with you. Firstly, the forest is forbidden to _all_ students, even those who believe that they can take on any challenge." I snorted. "Yes, Miss Creed, this includes you too." I went into a pretend pout. "Secondly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors, and that the extensive list of banned items is pinned to his office door. Thirdly, as you can see, we are joined by exchange students this year. It is part of a program that the ministry has started up, to enhance the wizarding world's connections with mutants. Our guests are students and teachers from Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It is a school for mutants, but is run like a muggle school. So, I hope you will help them to feel comfortable here at Hogwarts. Also, after Christmas, several of our students will have the chance to travel to America, and attend Xaviers for two months. And finally I would like to warn you of the dementors of Azkaban. They are here to guard the School from Sirius Black, and will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Now, it is late, and you all have beds waiting, off you trot."

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left the Hall, Professor McGonagall approached us.

"Miss Creed, Madam Pomfrey wishes to see you in the Hospital Wing. You can bring Miss Granger if you wish."

Alright, Professor, I'll head there now." I said.

"I'll come with you Eb." Hermione said.

"See you in the morning." Harry said.

The four of us said goodnight, and Hermione and I headed towards the hospital wing.

* * *

No P.O.V.

Warren followed Dr. Grey and Professor Dumbledore to the Hospital Wing. He had no idea what was going on. They stopped just inside the Hospital Wing doors.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?" A witch asked.

"Ah, Poppy, I wish this could wait until morning, but if it did, then the whole school population would find out."

She looked at the three of them, confused, and then a voice came from behind Warren. "Madam Pomfrey, you wanted to see-" The voice was cut off by a painful gasp. Warren spun round to see two girls, one whose back was arched in pain.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Ebony P.O.V

My back was arched in pain, and I could feel my bones changing, some shrinking, others growing and new ones forming. At the same time, I felt the adamantium moving to recover all the bones. I was in absolute agony!

I barely heard someone calling my name. It felt as if someone had lit my back on fire. Hands guided me to a bed and placed me down on it, on my side. The pain seemed to last a lifetime, so when it receded, I was grateful, and exhausted. I opened my eyes to see a worried looking Hermione looking down at me.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You grew wings!" A guy to the side of Hermione, said. It was the mutant who went to Ravenclaw, Warren.

"Let me guess, that's your mutation?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly.

"Well Miss Creed, you are in perfect health, even though you have just grown two extra limbs in the course of two hours." Madam Pomfrey said, after having waving her wand over me.

I looked behind me to see two long, jet black wings. "Wow." I said.

"If you feel up to it, you are welcome to head to your dormitory. Miss Granger, I think you will have to wake her in the morning. She will miss her lessons otherwise." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.

I got off the bed, and looked at Warren and Jean. "Please don't tell anyone, except the other teachers from Xaviers, they already know my powers after all."

I looked at Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey. I nodded to them and stood up. The world span momentarily and I leant on Hermione for support.

The two of us walked out when the world rectified itself, but I was still leaning on Hermione for support. When we got to the dorm, the other girls, including two from Xaviers, were already asleep. I got changed and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

The next day, I made sure that my new extensions were well covered, before heading downstairs, after doing the opposite to what Madam Pomfrey said would happen, I woke Hermione.

I walked out of the dorm and down to the common room, to see Kitty and Rogue standing to one side, looking slightly nervous.

"Hey!" I said, walking over to them. "You're sharing a room with me, Hermione, Pravati and Lavender, right?"

"Yeah, we would have been with the older students, but-" Rogue began.

"There wasn't enough room." I finished for her. "Come on, I'll show you to the Great Hall. You following the third years around?"

"Apparently." Kitty answered. "This place is so cool!"

"Yeah, we have moving staircases and everything!" I said.

"What's it like being a student here?" Rogue asked.

"Wicked." I replied, leading them down the stairs, "watch the trick step." I jumped it and they followed.

At breakfast we met up with Harry and Ron, who had obviously led two others down to the Hall, John and Robert.

"Ebony." I introduced myself, while shaking their hands across the table at the same time, while crossing my arms over, to make a perfect x.

"Bobby."

"Pyro."

Rogue and Kitty introduced themselves to Harry and Ron, and then we were joined by Hermione, for even more introductions.

"Anything unusual go on at this school, apart from, well, the lessons?" Rogue asked.

"First year, at Halloween, we took down a fully grown mountain troll, and helped Harry save the Philosophers Stone from the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort." Ron and Hermione flinched. I just continued. "Last year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and a Basilisk started petrifying students, Hermione and myself included. Voldemort once again made an appearance, and Harry once again stopped him, and killed the Basilisk."

"You're joking!" Bobby laughed.

"No." I said seriously, and he sobered up.

"So, what's going on this year?" Kitty asked.

"Apart from a psycho mass-murderer escaping the wizard prison Azkaban, and being the only person to ever do it, nothing much." Harry said sarcastically.

"He wouldn't come here though- right?" Rogue asked nervous.

"He could, we'll probably never have a quiet year at Hogwarts." I said. "But like Dumbledore said last night, the Dementors are here, we should be fine."

"He's already slipped past them once Eb." Harry noted.

"Relax. If the guy comes, I'll punch him into next week, easy." I said.

"We're talking about a total maniac here Ebony." Ron said.

"And what am I?"

"A total maniac who'd get killed fighting." Hermione replied.

"Oh come on, do you have no faith in my powers?"

"Eb, you're a Feral and a third year witch. He graduated school, and had years of experience, before getting thrown in a cell!"

I opened my mouth, searching for something to say, he knew I couldn't brag about my other powers! So, I settled for just sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, real mature. Black'll be shaking in fear when he sees you." Harry laughed.

I crossed my arms in a pretend pout, and then smiled at him. We both laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione shook her head at us. Then raised her eyebrow at me. Luckily Harry didn't notice it. She knew I liked Harry, and believed he liked me in return. She didn't understand why I didn't act on my feelings.

_Because at some point, you're going to stop ageing, and he'll eventually die of old age. That is, if he doesn't get himself killed first. _A quiet voice in my head pointed out.

"Eb, are you growling?" Harry asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, just a stray thought that I didn't like very much." I replied.

"If you growl at thoughts you don't like, then I'd hate to see what you do to _people_ you don't like." Pyro commented.

"Usually… punch 'em." I said.

"Yep, that's what you normally do, and loose Gryffindor points for it too." Hermione stated.

"Hey, I make up for that, and I didn't loose us points last year!"

"You didn't get the chance! You got petrified the day after the first Quidditch game!" Ron said. "That was the only game you played!"

"You know, Ronald, I'd like to put it down to the fact that I'm getting better at self control." I sniffed.

"Yeah, right Eb, you're behind half the pranks in the school! You do as much as Fred and George combined!" He reminded me.

"I think, dear brother, that you'll find she's our dearest partner in crime." Fred said from behind Ron.

I smiled, Ron jumped. "How do you do that? You used to be dead loud!" Ron accused.

"Well Ron, we taught Ebony everything she knows on pranking," Fred said.

"And she taught us stealth." George said joining his twin, they both sat down. "So, Ebony, ready for our start of year Prank?" George asked.

"It has to be extra special this year." Fred said, rubbing his hands together. "We've got to impress."

"Well, Gred, Forge, I have a few ideas, but they aren't to be discussed where we can be overheard." I answered, and we all grinned wickedly.

"Word of advice." Ron said to the mutants. "Keep out of their way. Something huge is about to happen."

"We can deal with pranks." Kitty said. "Those two get up to loads." She pointed to Bobby and Pyro.

"You've obviously been in another school. Those three," Hermione motioned with her head, "get up to so much, it makes you want to run and hide."

I beamed proudly, so did the twins.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came round with the time tables.

"Aww man! Double potions with the Slytherins, and then we are with them again for DADA and Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron moaned.

"Cheer up Ron, at least Hagrid is teaching this year, and there's divination to try out too."

"Oh, just to warn you." George said. "Professor Trelawney, bit of a nutter that one."

"Let's go, don't want to give Snape any more reason to be more of a git than he already is." I said standing up.

"Don't punch the guy (again) and you'll be fine." Fred laughed.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and I led Kitty, Rogue, Pyro and Bobby to the dungeons for double potions. It went ok. I mean no one was able to pin me for Malfoys cauldron blowing up, I did it, yeah, I just didn't get caught.

After that, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seemed like we may have a decent Professor in the subject for once. I explained to the mutants from Xaviers, all about our previous two.

"The job's jinxed. One's dead, the other has no clue who he is." Ron said as we waited to go in. "Wonder what will happen to this one."

No idea, but from the smell of him, he's not possessed like Quirrell." I said, just as Professor Lupin led us into the classroom.

The class went alright, up until I had to face the Bogart. It promptly turned into dad's dead body. Professor Lupin dispelled it, and Harry's after it turned into a Dementor. After that, we were dismissed.

"Finally," I said, "A competent teacher in the subject. I was still shaken but I was getting over it.

"So this is the third teacher you've had in the subject?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, didn't like either of the two others." I replied.

"You hardly like anyone Eb." Harry said.

"They don't like me." I pointed out.

"It's just that you have a reputation for being a brawler." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly I noticed Penelope Clearwater heading towards us. She looked rather apprehensive.

"Ebony, this is about the meetings." She said, handing me a letter. I smiled at her, well it was more like I bared my teeth. I disliked the girl. She thought that being able to get plants to grow quickly was the best thing ever. After handing me the letter, she promptly scurried off.

I opened it and looked through its contents.

"When are they then?" Harry asked.

"Every Wednesday night. Seven o'clock. And practice sessions from ten in the morning on Sundays." I looked at the exchange students. "You've been invited to attend. They're to help us get used to our abilities. Well, the Wednesday sessions are so we can get feeling of 'community' really."

"Sounds like fun." Bobby said, looking at his fellow exchange students. "What do you think?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Then tonight I'll lead you to the transfiguration rooms. That's where their held." I said.

"You don't like them?" Rogue wondered.

"Nah. I don't like being forced to do something I don't want to do."

"What do you mean?" Pyro asked.

"It's compulsory for all the mutants in the school. Ever since _someone_ let herself loose on some Slytherins in first year." Hermione said.

"Hey! I saw red! Not my fault! They shouldn't have taunted me about being a Feral! I happen to like my power, and anyway, that's the whole point, Ferals do what they like, it's in our nature."

"Whatever Eb." Harry laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. But yet again, maybe today's meeting would be better. There would be a fellow Feral there, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Ebony P.O.V

That night I led all the mutants from Xaviers that had been sorted into Griffindor down to the Transfiguration classroom that the meetings were usually held in.

As soon as we got there, I noticed that we were the first to arrive. Apart from Professor McGonagall and some unknown wizard.

I caught his scent and barely managed to stop myself from freaking out. He smelt of medicine and high tech science labs. Not even the Hospital wing smelt this bad. That smelt more like the potions labs than science facilities. This guy smelt like the facility at Alkali Lake, and the one at the island.

"Umm, Professor, whose this?" I asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"This is healer Crooks." She answered. "I'll explain why he's here, when everyone's gathered."

I took a seat at one of the tables that were placed in a circle. When everyone, including the students and teachers from Xaviers, Professor McGonagall stood up. "Well, I'll start by explaining to our guests that this meeting would normally be a sort of support lesson. The meeting on Sunday will be a training lesson. I am glad, as I am sure my students are, that you've decided to come. But I am afraid there is going to be some disruption. We were hoping to hold this off until either after you left, or until after everyone settled in at least. But the Ministry is insistent."

"What are you trying to say Professor?" I asked.

Healer Crooks stood up and went to stand in the centre of the circle made by the desks. "What your professor is trying to say is that the Ministry has commissioned me and several of my colleges to find out if there is any correlation between the mutant gene, and the magical core in wizards and witches who are also mutants."

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked.

The healer perked up further, obviously thinking I was interested.

"Well, first there will be a series of blood tests, and then a series of tests with you using both your magic, and mutant abilities at the same time, and several in depth studies and scans." Crooks explained.

"Well count me out." I said. Crooks looked taken aback.

"Wha-what?" He stammered. "I don't think you quite understand. The ministry-"

"Stuff 'em." I said. "I don't care. There is no chance I'm going to be used as a lab rat for the damn ministry."

Something dawned in his eyes. "You know, I've heard of a muggle scientist called Stryker." He said, I stiffened. "And I've heard that this scientist experimented on mutants against their will. There were rumours you know, that one of the mutants he experimented on, became a witch when she was older. She was only four at the time. And that was around nine, ten years ago?"

All the students were whispering. I was tense. "Are you threatening me?" I growled.

"No, just wondering, why you are so un co-operative, that's all. Tell me… have you heard of Weapon Nine?"

That was it. I lost it completely. I jumped over the table and, claws extended, jumped at the stupid human.

I was almost there, when I was hit from the side, and brought down. I punched the person who'd tackled me and he backed off with a grunt. I stood up and growled at Logan. Then cut off. Everyone was staring at me, or more accurately, my claws.

I looked round, withdrew my claws, barged past Logan, and left the room. When the door was closed I took off at a run. I ran up staircases to an empty class, where I smashed up a couple of desks before sitting on the floor, my back and head against the wall.

I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid! Dad was going to be furious!

I heard the door open. "Hey Kid." A gruff voice said.

I opened my eyes to see Logan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you. It would have been Summers, but I thought, well, Jean thought, it'd be best if I came. After all, we both have the adamantium." He sat down beside me.

"So, how'd you get it?" He asked.

"Stryker." I said.

"Who?"

"General Stryker. God, you really don't remember, do you?"

"So, I know this Stryker guy?"

"Yeah, he bonded the adamantium to me, and then you. I was the test subject to see if it could be done, then, because I had two types of healing abilities, he had to find out which one helped me survive."

"Which is where I came in." Logan said.

"Yeah. I was meant to be the ultimate weapon to combat the 'mutant threat'. But I had a mind of my own. So they had to make another. Deadpool. Does that name run any bells?"

"I'm not sure," He admitted. "What was Deadpool?"

"He used to be a former team mate of yours, Wade Wilson. But then Stryker decided to turn him into the, 'perfect soldier'. He pooled as many mutant powers into him as possible and then managed, somehow, to control him. Stryker forced the two of you into a confrontation. Any of this ringing any bells?"

"There's something, but I'm still not sure."

I looked him in the eyes. "You know, I don't just have one power, right?"

"You have all the ones of mutants you've encountered."

"Yep. A couple of them are telepathy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I could try and see if I could get your memories back for you."

"The professor can't even do it."

"But I have his power, and two others, Jean Grey's being one."

"It can't hurt, shoot, go for it." Logan shrugged.

I placed my hands on his temples and closed my eyes. Looking into his mind, I started rooting round. It took a while, but I eventually found them buried. I couldn't release them all at once but I managed to open the barrier up enough so that they'd filter out slowly over a couple of hours.

"You should get them back over the night. There are just too many to let them come out all at once." I explained. "And too many for your awake consciousness to deal with."

"They are already coming back, thank you."

"I'll just head back to my dorm. My friends are waiting for me."

Logan and I both stood up. "Look, kid, I'm not good at this advice thing, but don't worry if people find out about the experiments. It's in the past, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yes I do Logan, more than you'd expect." I said, and then I left.

I got back to Gryffindor common room, just in time to see Harry trip and fall into the fire.

"Harry!" I yelled.

I pulled him out, and patted out the fire on his clothes with the help of Ron and Hermione. Just as I did, Harry's wounds started to heal.

"What the-?" Hermione said.

"You're a mutant. You've got the ability to heal. There's also the possibility that you… yep you have." I caught hold of his slightly altered scent.

"Have what?" Harry asked.

"You've gone Feral." I grinned. "Thank Merlin there's another one in the school! Right I'm off to bed. Had a rough day." I stood up, and went to walk off to the dorm, when someone caught my wrist.

I looked down to see Harry had it in a tight grip.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Let's just say, my secret isn't so much of a secret anymore." I pulled away, and walked off to the girls dorm.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Ebony P.O.V

I was up early the next morning, writing a letter to dad, explaining what had happened. I figured that it was probably best if I told him everything myself, instead of him hearing it from a letter from McGonagall.

I quickly dressed and left the dorm and walked down to the common room. I had time to send this via owl post and get back before the others woke up and noticed me missing.

I left the common room, only to run into the one person I wasn't sure I wanted to actually _see_ right now.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall called me. I used that floo thing. Care to explain what happened?"

"That's what I was leaving the common room to do, send you a letter." I held up the envelope, and did my best to look innocent.

"So?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Has McGonagall told you why healer Crooks was here?"

"Yes, but I want to know why _you_ lost it."

"He _knew_ dad. He knew about Stryker, and Weapon Nine! When he brought it up, it sounded like he was threatening to tell Stryker about me if I didn't do those tests. I moved to protect myself, that's all."

"Come on." He grabbed my upper arm and practically dragged me away from the portrait hole. Dad started looking in rooms, searching for a suitable room to talk, well more like lecture me, in private. Before he found one however, Logan rounded the corner.

Both men came to a halt and tensed. Logan looked at dad, then me, and then dads grip on my arm, and then back to dad. I could see as he jumped to the wrong conclusion as to what was going on.

"What are you doing here Victor?" Logan growled.

"I could ask you the same Jimmy." Dad replied, as he started to push me behind him.

That caused Logan to unsheathe his claws. Dad's claws grew longer, as he pushed me right the way behind him, just as Logan charged.

I remembered the Bogart and panicked, knowing full well what those claws could do, having used them myself. So, just before Logan reached dad, and was about to start a fight, I phased through dad, so I was standing between them.

I felt several sharp pains as Logan's three claws pierced my chest and four of dads claws pierce my side, all rather deeply. I let out a gasp of pain.

All seven were quickly withdrawn, as I sank down and dad caught me, pulling me into his chest.

"No!" Dad said. "Oh, Cub, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he pulled me closer. "If I'd known this was going to happen, I would have waited till the Christmas holidays."

"I- its not- your fault- dad. I should- should've known that –you wouldn't have gotten too- badly hurt." I replied, gasping for breath. My body was taking its sweet time to heal. Damn!

"Kid, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Logan began, but he was cut off by dad's vicious growl.

"Would you two stop fighting?" I gasped out. One of dads, and one of Logan's, claws had pierced a lung. "You- got on well- for a couple of centauries at least. All this is 'cause of Stryker, and you know it!" My lungs had healed now. All I had to do was wait for the rest of the wounds. Shouldn't take too long now.

Dad let out a short laugh. "God your right Cub."

"Right, help me up. I'm about done." I said. Dad swiftly pulled me to my feet as my wounds scabbed over and disappeared, mot leaving a single trace.

Something dawned on Logan. "Wait, when did you get a kid?"

"I adopted her when I found her wandering around the island. I guess I have you to thank for getting her out in the first place. Otherwise, I'd be wandering around on my own, killing on a whim."

"You used to do that anyway." Logan pointed out.

"But now I only kill if I have to. To protect my Cub."

I pulled out my wand, and quickly repaired the damage done to my robes.

"Well, if I don't need to send you that letter dad, I'll head back to the common room." I said. Dad grabbed the top of my arm.

"Try and keep out of trouble this time cub." He said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." I said. I began walking away. "See you later." I called over my shoulder.

As I walked through the portrait hole, I was confronted by Hermione and Hermione.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione said.

"McGonagall called dad in over last night's incident. He wanted to talk."

"He doesn't seem to be the talking kind of guy." Ron said, walking down the stairs. "He seems to be the…"

"Rip your throat out without a second thought kind of guy?" I offered.

"Well, yeah." Ron said.

"He loves being able to let people know about that without having to show them." I said, and Ron gulped.

"Bloody hell." He said.

"He's not really like that- is he?" Hermione asked.

"'Course he is. Come on Mione, we're talking 'bout fought in the American Civil War right up to the Vietnam War, and further." I laughed. "The only reason his kill intake has gone down is because of his new responsibilities as a dad."

My three friends just stared at me.

"Ok guys. He's had to fight since he was a teen. And his mutation is a confrontational one. It's all he really knows. Give him a break. He won't harm anyone here. Well, Healer Crooks maybe. And maybe Logan."

"Why would he hurt Logan?" a voice came from the stairs.

I looked up to see Rogue.

"Those two take sibling rivalry to the max. And seeing as they almost just killed each other, again, and I got caught in the middle, he is not going to be happy."

"Wait, what do you mean you got caught in the middle?" Harry asked. "Are you hurt?"

"A lung got pierced in three places. Nothing I can't deal with." I answered airily.

"What?" My three friends shrieked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fred asked wearily, coming down from the boys' dorm.

"You need to go see Madam Pomfrey!" Harry said. "Come on!" With that, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the portrait hole.

"Harry, I'm fine! I healed." I phased through his grip, and ran into the common room to see Hermione with both her and my bags.

I took mine. "I'm fine." I said, and I left for breakfast.

As I walked into the Great Hall, I noticed that there were quite a few people from other houses already there. As I walked in, conversations stopped, and then the whispers broke out. I sat down with my shoulders hunched and started eating. I was soon joined by three others. Looking up, I saw Fred, George and Colossus. I looked round us to see that most of the other Gryffindors were giving us a wide berth. We were soon joined by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rogue, Kitty, Pyro and Bobby.

"You know they're talking about you right?" Colossus asked.

I snorted. "Yeah, I know. I can hear them, Feral, remember? Oh, and Harry, we need to go see Professor McGonagall."

"About what?" He asked.

"The fire incident." I reminded him.

"Oh, right, yeah, when?"

"After breakfast."

"But, what about-" Hermione began. I cut her off.

"She needs to know. The group's compulsory, remember?"

That shut her up.

"Hey Nine! Show us the claws!" Malfoy yelled from the Slytherin table.

It took Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Colossus, Bobby and Pyro to hold me back.

"He's- not- worth- it!" Harry said as he pulled me back by my waist.

I eventually sat down and returned to my breakfast.

"Fred, George, usual place, usual time." I said.

Tonight we were going to plan a major prank. And the Slytherins, mainly Malfoy, were going to be the main focus of it.

At the end of breakfast I took Harry to see McGonagall. She looked up from her desk as I just barged into her office.

"Miss Creed, Mr Potter, what is the meaning of this? Shouldn't you two be in lessons?"

"Harry's a mutant Professor." I said.

"What- How do you know?"

"I fell in to the fire last night Professor, and my wounds healed." Harry explained.

For a moment, Professor McGonagall looked stunned, and then she gathered herself back together.

"Miss Creed. You should be in lessons. I will take it from here."

I nodded, smiled at Harry, and then left for Care of Magical Creatures class.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Ebony P.O.V

That night I met up with Fred and George n front of the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. I walked up and down three times thinking _I need a place to plan pranks._

When the door appeared, the three of us entered the room of requirement and got to work.

That night I left the room last and quickly snuck down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was located. I cast the various spells I would need. Then I headed up to the Great Hall to see Fred and George casting their various spells. I couldn't wait until tomorrow; it was going to be a laugh.

I was right. I heard the first screams as I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I looked up and pretended to be shocked. A load of Slytherins came in, covered in yellow slime.

As the Slytherins sat down at their table, and the Great Hall began to fill up, lightning struck the Slytherin table, and the spells kicked in. The chairs began to bounce up and down, and the food began flying around the table, and throwing itself at the Slytherins.

All the other students were laughing, so I let out my own laugh. And then, when Malfoy came in with pink hair, wearing a pink dress, and covered in the slime that I knew filled up the dungeons, I laughed even harder.

Hermione looked at me knowingly. "That was you, wasn't it?"

There were several bangs, and fireworks went off, and the seats at the Slytherin table ran out, the students, covered in slime and food, still sat on them.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies 'Mione." I laughed.

The weeks passed, and I settled into a routine. Lessons, Quidditch, pranking, mutant support group, where I managed to avoid ministry idiots. There also wasn't a week that went by that I didn't end up in the Hospital wing, due to the damn adamantium.

It wasn't long before the first game of the season came round. Wood pushed us hard, and I pushed myself to be the best.

When the game came round, I was perfectly sure I could keep the Quaffle on our side. So, when Madam Hooch blew the whistle, I quickly flew into position. As soon as she threw it into the air, I intercepted it and sped off down the field. I had soon scored the first goal of the game. Cheers went up.

When the Slytherin Keeper threw the Quaffle to Flint, I signalled to the Twins. They both sent a bludger rocketing at him. Flint managed to dodge one, but got hit by the other. I grabbed the Quaffle, and flew off, I threw it to Angelina, who was forced to throw it to Katie, who threw it back to me soon after, to keep it on our side. I then scored the second goal of the game.

We were soon up eighty to zero. Harry had still to find the snitch, but then, suddenly, I had both Harry and Malfoy flying at me. I 'accidentally' got in Malfoys way, and slowed him down.

Half a minute later Lee Jordan's voice shouted, "Harry Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins, two hundred and twenty, to nil!"

A massive cheer went up and the whole team, including me, went in for a mid air hug. Then we did a lap of honour.

After I had gotten changed, I met up with dad, who had been allowed in with other parents to watch the game.

"Good game Cub. Well done." He said, smiling at me.

"Thanks dad. Hopefully, I'll be able to play the next game, and not be in the hospital wing this time." I laughed.

Dad laughed with me. "Don't jinx yourself. Like I said, I don't want another letter, saying you've been petrified."

"Nah. I'm pretty sure, that the only Basilisk in the school was killed last year, I should be fine now."

"Just try and stay safe. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon dad." I gave him a quick hug, and wandered off.

I soon met up with Rogue. I was slowly becoming friends with the mutants from Xaviers. Rogue had warmed up to me quickly, after I'd taught her to turn her power on and off. And after that, the rest soon followed. It took me a while to trust them, given my past, but I was starting to. And now, in a week's time, they were leaving back to America.

"So, are you going to be apart of the group coming to Xaviers, after the holidays?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, I think I am. I need a break from this place, and all the stares and whispers." I replied as we walked up to the castle.

"Good to know we'll be seeing you again."

"Can't get rid of me that easily. I like to think I'd be able to keep in touch with friends." I said. "Look, why don't you head up to the common room? There's bound to be a party up there. I just need to think some things through first."

"Alright, I'll see you up there." Rogue said. With that, we went our separate ways, Rogue to the common Room, me to the astronomy tower, where I could think about things in private.

I sat down on the wide ledge, and leaned against the railing. I sighed. Things had changed so much since I'd run away. My mind started to flash back.

I'd always been a mutant. I'd also always had two powers from birth. The first was the ability to gain other powers, and the other was a feral healing ability. I was always very cat-like. And I could heal too. But to my so called parents, that was wrong. I was a freak, a mistake. I shouldn't have existed in the first place.

That's why he'd beat me, and kept me in the basement. I didn't understand some of the things my apparent 'father' had done to me before. But now I did. I had been sexually assaulted and beaten. One day, I had had enough of the pain, and had run out of the open door, and into the big wide world. I had soon realised there was a reason that three year olds didn't live on their own. But I adapted, like I was meant to do. I developed a way to steal things that would help me survive, and I quickly became an expert pick pocket.

But a year later, while I was sleeping in an alley, I was woken by a couple of men with guns, who were standing over me. One of them held a device that made this beeping noise.

"It's the one the general's been looking for, put it in the truck." One man said.

I tried to run, tried to fight, but I wasn't good enough. They caught me, and knocked me out. When I woke up, I had a load of new abilities. One of them was another kind of healing. I also had bone claws that came out of my knuckles, finger tips, and bones that came out and into my wrists. I was also in a cell. Men soon came for me, and dumped me into a tank of water, but the device that they'd stuffed into my mouth helped me breathe. Then the needles came, and the pain. I died. For thirty seconds my heart stopped beating. After that I was thrown back in a cell. Various blood tests were taken, and x-rays. I was also put through days of physical examinations. Made to keep doing various exercises, until I collapsed from exhaustion.

After several attempts at escape, getting closer each time, I was moved from Alkali Lake to the Island. That was when I met Scott. He said we'd eventually get out and when we did, he'd look out for me. When we did get out, when Logan let us out, I made it impossible for him to keep his promise, by separating from the group. I'd heard fighting, so I started to wander away from the sound. I tried to find a way out on my own. I eventually ran into another mutant. I knew instantly that it was _his_ power I'd had from birth, but I didn't trust him. I'd tried to run away, but he'd quickly caught me around the waist, and brought me closer to him, to prevent me doing so. He told me not to worry, that he wasn't going to hurt me. That he wasn't going to let anyone hurt me. He'd said he was sorry for the things that had happened to me at Stryker's hands.

There had been something about him. One part of me, a small part, had told me to run, to get away, that the man in front of me was a predator. Another part of me was curious as to why I'd had the same power as him since birth. But the final part, the biggest part, told me that I _could_ trust him. That he _would_ protect me.

After I'd stopped struggling against him, he'd picked me up, cradling me against his chest protectively and gently, and carried me away from the island, and Stryker, and the horror they'd both represented.

I had slowly grown attached to Victor Creed, and learnt to depend on him, but at the same time stay independent, by learning new skills. He taught me the normal things, how to read and count, but also, and more importantly, he'd taught me to fight, to harness my instincts, and use them. He helped me control any new power that came along. I'd learnt quickly, becoming stronger with every passing week. After my feral powers, my psychic abilities were the strongest. I usualy kept a shield up, to keep my presense hidden, i let it down accidentaly once, last may. It must have been how the Professor found me.

And then I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter. We both viewed it the same way. Another layer of defence. Another fighting strategy. So here I was, at Hogwarts, learning magic. So that I could be better than my opponents. So that I could be ready for Stryker if, no _when, _I encountered him again.

Dad didn't know everything about me though. He thought he did, but he didn't. I'd told him I'd run away, that I'd been called a freak. But I'd never told him about the basement, or anything else that went on for that matter. I'd never needed to.

I took in a deep breath, and opened my eyes. Then I got up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review, and up next will be christmas, and an unexpected revelation.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

Ebony P.O.V

The Christmas holidays soon came round. I had my trunk in one hand, and Asmodeus and his wicker basket in the other, and I was walking down a corridor when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an empty corridor. It was Harry. He'd really exceeded with his ability and was now a good fighter.

"Harry! I could have seriously harmed you!"

"But you didn't. Look, Ebony, there's something I've wanted to say to you for ages, something I've wanted to do."

"What is it Harry?"

All of a sudden, he was kissing me! I kissed him back, but he pulled away to soon, bright red.

"Um, I'll- umm- enjoy the trip to Xaviers Eb. Happy Christmas." And with that, he was gone.

I stood stock still for a moment, and then remembered I had a train to catch. The ride to King's Cross went by in a daze. I couldn't believe Harry had kissed me!

At the station, I went to a dark, secluded area of the platform, and I teleported to my room at home.

I sat my trunk on the bed, and let Asmodeus out of his wicker basket. It was then that I heard dad talking to someone downstairs.

I walked downstairs quietly, and walked into the living room to see someone I'd never thought I'd see again.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded of my so called 'mother' Sophie Davies.

She looked at me, taking her eyes off dad, who was glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill…

"Ebony!" she said sweetly. A bit too sweetly if you ask me. "There you are! I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're safe! I've been looking for you ever since you disappeared." She said the words, but her eyes and body stance gave her away. She didn't care about me at all. She made to hug me, but I easily side stepped her, taking a step closer to dad.

"Wait, Ebony's _your_ daughter?" Dad asked. "When did you get maternal?"

"Did you think that what we did wouldn't have consequences? Come on Ebony, we're leaving."

While I was trying to process what she said, she grabbed me by the arm, and started dragging me towards the door. Did this mean that dad was actually…?

Suddenly dad's hand was gripping Sophie's wrist, the one holding my arm. She looked at him. "Are you going to stop me taking my daughter home, Victor?"

"Yes. Especially if what you say is true." Dad said.

A light clicked on behind Sophie's eyes as she realised what she said.

"And anyway, even if Ebony isn't mine biologically, you wouldn't be taking her anywhere. I've raised her! You haven't done anything to help her! You don't even care about her, I do. She's _my _daughter, a Creed. So I'll be damned if I let you take her anywhere, even one step outside this house." Dad growled. His other hand had my shoulder in a tight grip, but not tight enough to hurt me. It was a protective gesture, and an order to me to let him handle the situation.

Sophie glared at him, but I could smell her fear. "You think you're so big, don't you?" She hissed at him. "But I don't think you can fair so well against a jury." She was going to take this to court?

"If Ebony really is my daughter, you won't have a leg to stand on in court. Now, I suggest you let go of my daughter." Dad snarled.

She released her hold on my arm, and dad released her wrist.

"There's only one thing for it then. Ebony, do you want to stay here?" she sneered. "Or come back home, with me?" Her tone brightened.

Dad's hand tightened on my shoulder, a third meaning was now clear to me. Dad didn't want me leaving with her; he probably didn't even want me another centimetre closer to her. I took a step backwards, until I was leaning against him.

"I am home." I said.

"What are you talking about?" she spat venomously.

"Did you really think I was that stupid? Did you really think I'd forget about all the abuse? And forget that I spent the majority of my time in the basement, whereon one would know how you stepped aside and let you sick husband beat your three year old daughter? No, I'm not stupid enough to go back to that. I'm staying here!"

Dads arm wrapped around my shoulders, reassuringly, and protectively. Until then, I hadn't realised that I was shaking.

"Sophie looked at me with narrow eyes, and then back at dad. "My lawyer will be in touch." She said, and then she stormed out. After all that, she was still going to pursue a court case?

After the door had closed, and we heard a car drive away, dad pulled me to the sofa, and sat us both down. He pulled me into his side and I put my head on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me Cub?" he murmured, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. My shaking had increased violently, and he was trying to calm me down.

"'Bout what?" I asked shakily.

"I knew they called you a freak, but you never told me about the basement, or the abuse, he hit you?"

"Yes." I answered, reluctantly.

"What else happened?"

I was silent.

"You can't believe I'd believe that was the end of it? Come on Cub, you can tell me." He coaxed. His arms tightened around me, and I felt safer.

"Your right, that wasn't the end of it. She just called me a freak, a mistake, but he took it further. She knew, and she let him. It started with him hitting and kicking me, but then it changed. I didn't know what he was doing, all I knew, was that it hurt!" to my shame, I found that I was crying, I never cried.

"Rape?" he whispered dangerously.

I nodded.

Dad growled, and he brought me onto his lap, holding me tightly against his chest. "They'll pay for this."

My hands tightened on dad's coat, which he always seemed to have on.

"Don't make me go back! Please!" I begged in a whisper.

"I would never do that." Dad assured. "You listen to me Ebony, you're _my_ daughter, you hear? I am not going to force you back there. We're family, and that's final. You're _not_ going back. At all. I promised I'd protect you, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. When I saw you on the island, something told me you were my cub. And then there was the fact that when I looked at you, it was like looking in a mirror. I knew we were somehow related, didn't know how close, but now I do." He paused. This was the most I'd ever heard him speak at once. And it was definitely the most I'd ever heard him speak about his feelings. Allot quieter, he added, "And I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe." He abruptly stood up, bringing me with him.

"What…?" I asked, confused.

"Get your things. We're leaving."  
"Where?"

"I'll tell you on the way, don't worry, we're coming back."

I nodded and hurried to get my stuff, picking Asmodeus up on my way. I quickly coaxed him into his basket and I grabbed my trunk.

I got downstairs, just as dad came in from outside, having put some supplies in his truck. I put my truck and the wicker basket on the backseat, and got in the passengers seat.

Dad got in and started to drive. He leant over and opened the glove compartment to reveal a couple of bottles of water. He pulled one out, and handed it to me. Dad always seemed to know when I needed something.

I downed the water quickly, only noticing the odd smell after I'd finished, it still clung to the bottle. My mind started to feel cloudy.

"Dad?" I asked groggily. I struggled to keep my eyes opened. He'd drugged the water!

"You need to sleep cub. You've had a long day." He pulled out his mobile and dialled a number. "Hey Jimmy, I need a favour." Was all I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Ebony P.O.V

I started to wake up to the sound of harsh whispers.

"Why the hell did you feel the need to drug her Victor?" One of the two voices asked.

"She wouldn't have slept otherwise Jimmy. And anyway, Jean needed a blood sample for the test. Ebony would have freaked." The second was Dad's voice.

"And what was the point of a blood test?" I now recognised Logan's voice.

"Her mother turned up. It turns out that Ebony's _my_ daughter. And now Sophie's insisting on taking this to court, to gain custody. If I'm going to win, I'm going to need proof she's mine, otherwise, the cub and I are going to be on the run."

"That's kidnapping Victor." Logan warned.

"Is it kidnapping if it's my own cub Jimmy? She's _mine_ Jimmy. She's _my_ cub. Even if that test somehow comes back negative, that's _not _going to change. I'm going to do everything I can to keep her with me, where I can protect her, like I promised her when I found her on that island. And if it means breaking another of the humans' laws to do it, I won't hesitate. It's not as if I haven't broken them all in the past anyway. And she doesn't want to be with her mother anyway." There was silence for a minute, then, "I know you're awake, cub."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a nicely decorated room, and dad and Logan were sitting in chairs next to the bed that I'd been placed in.

"How are you feeling cub?" Dad asked.

"You cheated." I said sitting up.

Dad chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'fine' then?"

"You damn well know I'm fine! We do share the same healing ability!" I said. "And the _hell_ let a needle anywhere near me?"

"Don't worry, it was just the one, and you know why, if you heard that part of the conversation at least."

I glared at him for a moment, and then my shoulders slumped. "I guess. Where are we anyway?"

"Xaviers." Logan answered. "We weren't expecting you until after Christmas, kid."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"We'll leave you to get changed." Dad said. They both stood up and left the room.

I stretched, got out of bed, and walked over to my trunk. I pulled out a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a black jumper, along with underwear. I got changed, before pulling on my black army style boots. Then, I left the room.

In the corridor, I turned right, following the two scents. I was nearing the end of the corridor, approaching some stairs, when Rogue and Bobby came up them.

"Ebony!" Rogue said surprised. "What are you doing here so soon?"

"Long story." I answered. "Have you seen my dad, and Logan?"

"You mean the guy who looks like Sabertooth?" Bobby asked. "Except with dark, short hair?"

I laughed at the comparison. It was the other way round. 'Sabertooth' looked like dad. "Yeah, except dad's more dangerous. They have almost exactly the same power, but dad has a couple hundred years on that guy, and his healing factor's more powerful." I explained. "Dad kicked his ass in a fight two years ago."

"Really?" Rogue asked laughing.

"Yep. They really don't like each other. Dad is the _original_ Sabertooth. He was the first one to ever use that code name. He's not a big fan of the new 'Sabertooth's' boss either."

"You mean Magneto?" Bobby said.

"That's the guy. Though, the dislike for _him_ may be from what happened when I gained his power."

"What happened?" Bobby asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, that power clashed with the adamantium. Bloody painful couple of days that one."

"Come on, they're in the kitchen, we'll show you." Rogue smiled, and turned on her heel.

I followed the two down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Dad and Logan were sitting on stools at the island in the middle of the room.

I changed into a black cat (one of my many forms) and jumped up on the counter and sat down on it, before the two older ferals noticed our arrival. The two looked at me.

"Isn't that Ebony's cat?" Logan asked.

"No. That's not Asmodeus. That's Ebony." Dad said. He picked me up and placed me on the stool on his other side. "Sit on the chair, not the counter Ebony."

I switched back to my mutant form. "Right dad."

Bobby and Rogue both got sodas out of the fridge and sat down, talking quietly together.

Jean came into the room a minute later, a sheet of paper in her hand, and she gave it to dad.

He looked at it for a minute, and then smiled. "We're going to win this one cub." He said, pulling me into a hug.

I looked down at the sheet of paper. It was the DNA results. Dad really was my biological dad. I smiled and looked at Logan. "You know what this makes you, don't you?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked me, wearily.

"You're Uncle Jimmy!" I laughed, he groaned.

Dad, Jean, Rogue and Bobby all broke out into laughter as well.

"What did we miss?" Scott asked from the door. The Professor was also there.

"Ebony just nicknamed Logan Uncle Jimmy." Jean said.

Scott laughed.

I cocked my head to one side. "You know, Uncle Jimmy, Scott owes you big time."

Scott shut up, and shook his head at me.

"What are you talking about kid?" Logan asked.

"He was in the cage next to mine on the island."

"I'm never going to live this one down." Scott groaned. I snickered.

"I hear you two are facing a bit of legal trouble?" the professor asked dad and me.

"You could say it like that." Dad said.

"Well, we'd be happy to offer any assistance possible. I could even arrange it so that Ebony doesn't have to go to court."

I could see that dad had immediately warmed up to this guy. "Thank you." He said. "I'd appreciate that."

"It is no problem. And you are welcome to stay as long as you see necessary. Ebony, you are apart of the exchange group, will you be staying here until it is time for you to return to Hogwarts?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Then it's settled. I must say, I was a little surprised when you turned down my offer before, but I understood when Scott told me you were at Hogwarts. It seems like an interesting place."

"It is, you don't find a three headed dog in every school, do you?"

"Or a basilisk." Dad muttered.

"That one's dead. Not so sure about Fluffy though. And will you please let that incident go?"

You were in the hospital for three quarters of the term Ebony! I had half a mind last summer to pull you out of school!"

"Yeah, well, I bet I'm the only one who looked into its eyes directly… oh bloody hell." I hadn't told dad that part.

"You. Did. WHAT?"

"I saw it's reflection in the mirror, turned around, and looked the thing in its eyes. How was I supposed to know that its gaze kills normal people? I didn't even know what it was besides the fact that it was a huge bloody snake!"

Dad ran a hand over his face and groaned. "I've finally figured out what's going to kill me! My teenage daughter!"

"She can't be that bad." Logan said.

"Actually, I did manage to piss off Voldemort in first year. I distracted him long enough for Harry to figure out how to get rid of the bastard." I said, laughing.

"And when she's home, she gets into so much that I keep thinking- that's it! Something's finally managed to kill her!"

"I don't do that much." I protested.

"Grand theft auto, my truck amongst them, causing a lightning storm and hitting us both and getting caught in an avalanche after causing said avalanche. Do I need to continue?" Dad enquired.

"This is entertaining." Bobby snickered.

"Yeah, who knew one person could do so much, and not been dead or in jail already?" Rogue laughed.

"Both those things have happened." I pointed out.

"Remind me never to go back to Miami." Dad muttered darkly.

"What happened that time?" Logan asked.

"It wasn't my fault that time." I said holding up my hands. "That guy took a knife to me."

"I take it that this guy isn't walking around any more then?" Logan asked.

"Not after I finished with him." Dad answered.

"What happened to his friends?" I asked.

"You don't want that answer, cub." Dad replied.

"You saw red." Logan stated.

"Yeah. I did."

"Has it gotten less frequent lately?" Logan asked.

"Yes it has, since I found Ebony at least."

"Good to know that you won't be attacking any of the students then." Logan said, "There are some here that'd probably piss you off big time." He shot a glance at Bobby.

* * *

**AN: Please review! I like reviews, I get excited when reviews are submitted.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

Chapter 11

Ebony P.O.V

The holidays were going by quickly. I got an I-pod, a bullet for my valentine C.D and a long black coat off dad. I guess he got tired of me trying to nick his all the time. Hermione had sent me a book on curses and counter curses. Ron had given me a miniature broom stick; Ginny had gotten me a load of chocolates from Honydukes. Fred and George had given me Zonkos products. And finally there was Harry's present. It was a necklace and the pendant was a silver panther. He'd also attached a note to the present, which I read in private.

_Ebony,_

_I'm really sorry that I didn't explain the reasons behind me kissing you. The thing is Eb… I think I love you. I have definitely fallen for you, and fallen hard, but before now, you always seemed out of my league. You were a mutant, and a strong and beautiful mutant at that. And I was a human, who just got lucky. And then, by some stroke of luck, I was a mutant, and a Feral too, the power that you seemed to favour. So I started thinking, how I would best go around telling you how I felt. I decided on just kissing you, it was a spur of the moment thing and I chickened out of the rest. So I decided to send you this note. At least then you'd have some sort of explanation. _

_Happy Christmas_

_Love_

_Harry. _

I'd read through the letter twice before I'd decided how best to write back.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for telling me Harry. I don't really know how best to explain my feelings, except for saying, I feel the same way for you as you do for me. I never acted on them because of my abilities. One day, just like dad, I'll stop ageing. And I have a feeling that now, you will too. It's the healing factor. We should probably talk about this in person. I'll see you when I come back._

_Merry Christmas_

_Love_

_Ebony_

_P.S I hope you liked the gift._

I'd bought Harry a knife. Its sheath was enchanted, so only the wearer could see the knife when it was in its sheath. That way, he could always have some sort of weapon on him.

I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and gave her a bit of my toast, which I'd brought to my room. Then, the owl took off, back to Harry.

* * *

Two days later, dad had to leave for the court case for legal custody of me. It was still good to know that, even if dad lost, I'd be staying with him. We'd agreed, well dad had ordered, that I was to stay at the institute. Unfortunately, dad's word is law. Ferals can be allot like Werewolves. If we start to form a so called 'pack', then there's always an 'alpha'. In this case, it was dad. Another reason dad and Uncle Jimmy argued, they both acted like alphas. That meant they couldn't really be apart of the same pack, if you want to put it into that context. But they could still get on. Just so long as they didn't do anything to hurt someone one of them was protective over.

So, here I was, stuck at the institute with a strict order from dad to do whatever Uncle Jimmy said. Damn.

I was currently wandering around the mansion, running my hand along the control panels, when one of them slid aside to reveal an elevator of some kind. Curiosity peaked, I stepped inside, and the panel/door closed behind me. The elevator started to go down. When the door opened, I found myself in a high-tech looking corridor. One way smelt too hospital-like for me, so I wandered in the opposite direction. I found myself in front of a room labelled 'Danger Room'. What was so dangerous about a room?

I entered, but as soon as I did, an alarm went off, and panels started to slide off the walls. Guns slid out and aimed at me.

"Shit." I said. As the guns fired at me, I moved to avoid the ammunition. I dodged and dived, never once getting hit. I must have been going a good five minutes, and was about to attack the guns, when they shut off and retracted. The doors opened, and Uncle Jimmy and Storm came in.

"What are you doing down here Ebony?" Uncle Jimmy asked.

"I kinda stumbled across it." I said sheepishly. "I didn't know that the room was going to start shooting at me!"

Uncle Jimmy groaned. "Are you able to stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

"Umm… no?"

"Are you hurt?" Storm asked.

"No. Even if I had been, I would have healed."

"Right, well let's get you back upstairs, we'll deal with this there." Uncle Jimmy said. "You didn't damage anything did you?"

I shook my head and followed him out the room. Once upstairs, the adults talked amongst themselves for a bit, and I ended up having to clean the cafeteria after dinner.

I was halfway done with cleaning the tables when my mobile rang.

"Hello?" I said dully.

"Hey cub. What's wrong?"

"I got landed with dinner duty."

"What happened?"

"I stumbled across a room labelled Danger room. I must have set off the alarm. Next thing I know, the room starts shooting at me!"

"I should have warned you to stay out of the lower levels." Dad said. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, practically won this already."

"Really?"

"For a minute there, it looked as if we were going to get joint custody, but it's starting to look up. Your pre- prepared video statement really swayed it in our favour cub."

I grinned. "Great! So you'll be back soon?"

"Yeah, the judge should give his verdict at some point tomorrow. So I'll call you."

"See you soon dad."

"See you soon cub." With that he hung up, and I had to get back to cleaning tables.

* * *

The next day, dad called at one in the afternoon. "We won Cub!" Dad said chuckling.

"Please tell me you took a photo of her face when she found out?"

"Sorry, no, but I'm sure this won't be the last we hear from her."

I groaned. "Why can't she drop it? She doesn't even care about me!"

"I don't know cub, but she has no legal grounds on which she can separate us. Just remember that."

"I know. I just never want to hear from her ever again."

"I know how you feel. Look, I'll be back tonight, and tomorrow, we can do something to celebrate."

"How about that new A-Team movie?"

"May as well." Dad said, I swear, I heard him shrug.

I smiled. "Great! See you later!"

"See you later cub. And stay out of trouble!"

"By dad!" I laughed, and I hung up.

"How's everything going?" Uncle Jimmy asked, coming into the near empty rec. room.

"We won. The judge gave dad complete custody."

"So now I've got a pain in the ass niece full time?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, but… yep." I laughed. "And, just so you know, I do my best to keep people on their toes."

"Yeah, but now you have your dad _and _me keeping an eye on you."

"But I'll only listen to dad."

"He told you to do what I said."

"That's only until he gets back, and he gets back tonight." I said grinning.

Jimmy groaned. "So you're goin to cause me trouble?"

"We'll see." I replied. I jumped up and gave him a hug. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

In a small cabin in Alaska, the novel of The Lord Of The Rings flew open to the middle, and a light shone in beteween the pages. A girl with purple, green and black hair, that was blonde at the roots, pulled herself out of the book, a grin on her face. It was time to go visit two of her favorite people.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks to moon82993 for the idea!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

Ebony P.O.V

The grounds were fairly large. No where near as large as the Hogwarts grounds though. I wandered around for a while, before finding a nice secluded spot amongst some trees.

I sat down and sighed, closing my eyes. Allot had changed this year. If I had had my way, my other powers never would have been found out. I hated it when people stared at me and whispered. They couldn't keep their damn noses out of other people's business, could they? Well, at least I knew how Harry felt all of the time.

I also should have known that I was related to dad by blood somehow. For crying out loud, I was the younger female version of him! I smiled. I actually had someone who was biologically related to me who cared about me.

Upon hearing a whine, my eyes snapped open and my gaze landed on a dog. It was huge! It had shaggy black fur, and blue eyes. It also looked very thin, like it was under fed.

"Whose mutt are you then?" I asked. "Or are you a stray?"

The dog lay down on its stomach and put its head on its front paws, making puppy eyes at me.

"Shoo. I'm more of a cat person. Go away." I said, motioning with my hands.

The dog cocked its head to one side, as if to say, "Strange, that normally works."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I'd picked up from Harry. "Look mutt, if you don't scram, I'm going to bring out my claws, and you won't like that. I don't even mean the adamantium ones either."

The dog looked puzzled.

"You want to see?"

The dog nodded. I held up my hand, and grew out the claws I shared with dad, the non-adamantium ones, and the ones I shared with Logan.

The dog walked over cautiously, and licked one of the adamantium claws. It then laid its head on my stomach and looked up at me, curiosity in its eyes.

"Humans don't tend to like what's different." I said, absentmindedly patting the dogs head, stroking the dirty fur. "And it looks as if humans haven't been good to you either boy, huh?"

The dog whined. There was something almost… human, about the dog. That was when I remembered Professor McGonagall.

Animagus. The word breathed through my mind. It wouldn't be a mutant power. I would have sensed it, but magical…

I reached out with my mind, to see the dogs. No, not a dog… a wizard. I delved into his mind. This was Sirius Black! He'd followed me, in an attempt to get me to learn the truth, as a close friend of Harry's.

He was in fact an innocent man. He'd been framed by Pettigrew, who was hiding out as Scabbers!

"Shit! He's in the same dorm as Harry!" I exclaimed.

Sirius shot back, startled.

"A Death Eater could get to him at any time!" I cried. "Why didn't you try to approach anyone before?"

There was a pop and Sirius Black was standing in front of me in human form. "I wanted to get Peter. They'd let the Dementors kiss me before they listened to me."

"How did you get over here?" I asked. I hadn't checked that detail, and was curious.

"I stole this." Sirius held up a wand. "I apparated."

"Look, I'll see what I can do, but didn't you get a trial?"

"I was thrown straight in Azkaban. No questioning, no trial. People never suspected that we may have switched secret keepers to Peter." Sirius said. "I don't want my name cleared. I just want to get Peter. To protect Harry!"

"If we can prove your innocence, then we can swap Pettigrew for you for the kiss! If you want to protect Harry, then you need to clear your name. He needs a proper family, can't you see that?"

"But what about-?"

"The Dursleys treat him like a house elf! He needs to know that he doesn't need to go back to that all the time!" I said. "Especially now."

"What do you mean?"

"If the Dursleys reacted badly to having a wizard in their house, how do you think they'll feel when he turns out to be a mutant? And a Feral at that, with a healing factor!" I said. "They'll have a field day! There's no telling what they'd do, except probably hand him over to some medical facility!"

_Calm down,_ I told myself, _not all humans are like Stryker. But I bet the Dursleys would get on great with him. Oh yeah, they'd hand Harry over to Stryker alright._

"Is that what happened to you?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't handed over. I ran away from my mother when I was three, got picked up. After a load of experiments, I escaped. Dad found me not long after."

"A hard life then?"

"S' not so bad I suppose, after I started living with dad I mean. But that's off the subject, we have to get your name cleared. And I know just the person to help." I grinned.

"_Professor?" _I reached out with my mind.

"_Yes, Ebony?" _He replied.

"_I just found out that a supposed mass murderer was wrongly committed, without a trial. He's here now."_

"_Bring him to my office. Try and prevent others seeing him where you can." _

"_Right Professor." _

I looked at Sirius. "The Professor agreed to see you. Turn back into a dog, that way students won't figure out who you are."

There was a pop, and once again, a big black dog was standing in front of me.

"Good." I nodded. "Now, come on."

I started to walk back to the school, and away from the trees, when I felt a prick to the back of my neck. I stopped, and reached to feel the back of my neck. There was something there. I pulled it out, and saw a dart. My vision swam and something hit me over the back of my head. Darkness over took me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Ebony P.O.V

"You got her then?" A woman's voice asked. "You're sure it's her?"

"Positive. I remember her, from before." A man's voice replied.

"Good, she'll be useful in breaking out Erick." The woman said. "Do you think Toad's new drug will work?"

"I hope so. Otherwise, we're screwed. She's got enough power, not only to get out of the cell, but also beat us in a fight."

"You're screwed even if it does work." I said, as I opened my eyes. Looking round, I found myself in a metal cell. The source of the voices was on the other side of the metal bars that made up most of the cell door.

"Well, well. If it isn't the _fake_ Sabertooth." I drawled. "Dad's still pissed about that you know? And who's this then? I haven't met you before."

I raised an eyebrow at the woman. She was blue and scaly, and had red hair and yellow eyes.

"I am Mystique." She answered. "I'm sorry for the accommodations. We weren't sure how co-operative you would be."

"Not at all." I said. "I do what I like. You aren't going to boss me about."

"You don't even know what we want you to do." She said.

"I don't care. Look, I'll be nice and give you a bit of advice. Let me go." I said calmly. "My dad's pissed off as is. When he finds out I'm gone, he'll loose it. He'll track me down, to take me back, and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way, and anyone who had anything to do with my disappearance. You want to live to see the new year? You'll let. Me. Go."

"We only want you to do one thing, then you can go." Mystique said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I said in a sing song voice. "'Cause this place is about to turn into a slaughter house!"

* * *

(No P.O.V)

(Xaviers' school)

Victor Creed was pissed. He was very close to seeing red. He'd come back, expecting to find his cub safe and sound, not having caused much trouble, and instead, she was gone!

Currently, he had one Sirius Black by the throat, against a wall. "Why the hell didn't you curse him or something?" Victor asked.

"He moved- too- quickly. I was- out cold- before- I could- do anything!" Black gasped.

"Victor, would you please put Sirius down?" Xavier asked. "Denying him his air supply will not get Ebony back."

With a growl, Victor released the Wizard, who slid to the ground, gasping for air.

"Now, we know that it was Sabertooth that took Ebony. All we have to do is locate him." Xavier said calmly.

"Then I'll start tracking them." Victor said, heading for the office door.

"No need. I have a quicker way." Xavier said. "It's how I found out about the two of you in the first place. Follow me."

The professor led the way down to the lower levels, and to a door labelled 'Cerebro'.

"Welcome professor." A mechanical voice said, after his identity had been verified after a retina scan. The door opened.

"Come with me Victor, this won't take long." The Professor wheeled in, Victor close behind. The door closed, leaving Logan, Scott, Jean, Storm and Sirius outside.

"With this, I can locate anyone in the world." He said. "Stay still." The professor put on a helmet, and Victor did as he was told, he was willing to do anything to get his cub back. The scenery started to change. Ghost like images appeared and disappeared at a fast rate, until it stopped at a handful of much darker images of people. They were on an island, and once they had been defined, Victor could clearly see that one of them was his cub, locked up in a cell.

A fresh wave of anger ripped through him. Someone was going to pay. The images disappeared and Xavier removed the helmet.

"She's at Genosia. It is the base of the Brotherhood of mutants." The Telepath said.

"How do I get there?" Victor growled. He was going to kill someone, and get her back, and bring her to safety.

"The jet." The professor answered. "And you won't be going alone."

* * *

(Ebony P.O.V)

It had been a while since I had been left alone, to think it over, as Mystique had put it.

My mutant abilities had been temporarily suppressed by some drug. Definitely a bad idea. It would probably be extremely painful for me when they came out again. But they hadn't been stupid enough to leave me alone, powers in tact. However, they hadn't checked for a wand. I grinned as I flicked my wrist, and felt the familiar piece of wood grasped in my hand. Now, what was that thing Sirius had done? Ah yes- apparate.

I'd seen it done; I may as well try it out. I put my wand away, and turned on the spot, willing myself to be out of this cell. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. Again and again and again I tried. It was getting really frustrating. I _hated _being locked up. It was so frustrating!

I took a deep breath in, and I concentrated. I wanted out of this cell. So, with my mind firmly set on that, I turned on my heel once more. Suddenly, it was like being squeezed through a tight tube from all sides. Just as I was about to need oxygen, the restricting feeling disappeared. And then I was falling.

One glimpse around me, and I saw that I was taking a swan dive for the sea, and there was one thing dad hadn't taught me. How to swim.

I hit the water hard, and was immediately swept under the water by the waves.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 14

(No P.O.V)

Six people stood facing the three brotherhood mutants. Four were the X-men, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops and Jean Grey. The other two were Victor Creed and Sirius Black. The later, was there in an attempt to make up for failing Ebony earlier. The two brotherhood mutants were Sabertooth and Mystique, neither of whom were aware of the full danger that they were in, and that was just from one over protective Feral father, Victor Creed.

An all too familiar crack reached Sirius' ears. It was ignored by the others. When he heard the splash however, he became worried.

In a quiet voice, he said to Victor, "Please tell me that Ebony can swim."

Discreetly, Victor shook his head, before returning all his attention to the mutants before them, intent on ripping them limb from limb for taking his cub from him.

A pop was heard, before Sirius took off in dog form towards the water, where he jumped in.

* * *

(Ebony P.O.V)

Trying desperately to figure out how this swimming thing worked, before I drowned preferably, I felt the one thing that I dreaded everyday. The pain.

It grew quickly, causing my thrashes in a failing attempt to swim, to become thrashes of pain, which were quickly becoming agony. Just as I was about to loose consciousness, I saw a mass of black heading my way.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

Sirius swam quickly towards Ebony, whose movements were becoming allot slower as the seconds went by. Once he reached her, he positioned himself so that her arm was around his neck, and he began swimming as fast as possible.

The two broke the water surface, and Sirius barked, trying to get attention. Ebony spluttered and sucked air in, but remained unconscious. Her whole body was tense and the look on her face indicated that she was in an extreme amount of pain.

Jean was at the waters edge when Sirius climbed out, bringing Ebony with him.

She took her and rolled the young Feral onto her back. Jean quickly set to examining her and Sirius transformed back, hearing the sounds of a fight.

"Who's-?" He began.

"Victor and Sabertooth. They are really going at each other's throats."

Sirius stood up, and drew the wand he'd stolen, and pointed it at a green mutant who was approaching them. He brandished it threateningly.

"To be honest, you were more threatening as a dog. What are you going to do? Poke me?" The green guy asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Levicorpus." He said. Suddenly, the mutant was hanging by his ankle in mid air. "Wizard, not mutant." Sirius said. He turned back to Jean. "She must have apparated, but went too far. That was the crack we heard. They've stopped." Indeed, the sounds of fighting, had ceased.

"Over here!" Jean called. "We've got her!"

Victor was the first one to reach them, followed closely by Wolverine and then Cyclops and Storm.

Victor moved quickly, picking Ebony up, and holding her close as she whimpered in pain.

"Cub." He said quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked.

"It's the adamantium." Victor answered.

"Ada- what?"

"The metal that covers her entire skeleton. Right now, it's re-adjusting to fit her bones as they grow." Logan explained.

"And I complained when I had growing pains!" Sirius said in shock.

"I need to get her out of here." Victor said. A look crossed his face that Logan had never seen on his brothers face before. It was a look of tenderness that Victor Creed wasn't known for.

"Then let's head back to the jet." Cyclops said.

As they were walking back to the jet, Sirius asked, "What happened to that Sabertooth guy?"

"Run off to lick his wounds. His healing factor's slower than mine. If he hadn't run off I would have killed him." Victor answered.

The group boarded the jet and took off. Victor sat down, with Ebony still in his arms. So, when he strapped himself in, the straps had to stretch to accommodate the two of them. This drew a few looks, but they didn't understand. He wouldn't let go of her until he knew that she was going to be fine. His rational mind already knew that she would be fine, but his instincts, the greater part of him, told him to keep her close, stop any threats before they approached. He'd gone for two days without food once, staying with his cub as she went through the pain.

Ebony's eyes fluttered open. "It… hurts dad." She said weakly.

"I know cub."

"It's not just that… they temporarily suppressed my powers. They're all coming back at once." She gasped.

"Did I just hear that right?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Victor said dangerously. "Their dead. When I get my hands on them, they're dead." But at that moment, he only tightened his arms around his vulnerable cub.

Victor noticed Ebony curling her hands into fists and placing them, so that her knuckles were against her chest.

"Oh no you don't." he said, moving her hands so they were open, and against his chest. She moaned. "No Ebony, if they suppressed your powers, you may not heal. I will."

Ebony closed her eyes as a tremor racked through her entire body. She seemed to slip into unconsciousness, sometimes giving out a slight whimper.

* * *

(Ebony P.O.V)

When I became aware that the pain was gone, I started to wake up. The first thing I realised was that I was warm, and pinned in place.

My mind quickly registered dads scent, and discarded the idea of any threats. My eyes opened. Just like every time I had an 'attack' when I was with dad, dad was sitting on the bed, his back against the head board. I was on the inside, next to the wall for the most part. Dad was holding my upper body to his chest, both arms wrapped tightly around me, his hands holding mine, so I wouldn't stab myself if any of my claws came out. I had a tendency to do that. It was why, when I when I was in Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey put me in a full body bind.

I shifted slightly, and dad's eyes snapped open.

"Cub." He said. His tone told me enough. It told me that he wouldn't be going far enough that he couldn't at least hear what I was doing for a while.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Three days."

"Please tell me you ate this time?"

"A bit. Not much."

"Daad!"

"The pain has stopped?" He asked.

"Yeah, and all my powers are back too."

"Good. Get dressed, I'll be outside." Dad let go of me, and got up. He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him, but didn't go any further than to lean against the wall opposite the door. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

I changed quickly and walked out of my room. That was twice now that I'd woken up here without knowing _how_ I got here. I really needed to stop doing that.

"Lets go get something to eat then, shall we?" I asked.

Dad nodded, and we headed downstairs.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

Lena pulled her multi- coloured hair back into a pony tail, as she left her motel room. She was getting close now, and she couldn't wait to see how young Ebony was doing. She'd lost track of time in Middle Earth. Lena smiled as she thought of Ebony. The two got on rather well, having gone through similar experiences. And they had similar powers. The main difference between them, was that Ebony could block Lena from gaining Ebony's power, and Lena's only allowed her to keep new powers for a week, except for a handful, and the other one she was born with. Lena climbed into her silver Porsche, and just before she put the keys in the ignition, she put her hand to her neck, where the white gold cross pendent hung lightly. She smiled, and started up the car, and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

Ebony P.O.V

"That's it cub, you're doing just fine." Dad said to me. I grinned as I kept kicking. This wasn't so hard, granted, it was only treading water, and I was still holding onto dad's arm, but still…

"This isn't so bad." I commented. I let goof dad's arm, and continued to tread water on my own.

I had decided that I needed to learn to swim, or else I could end up in an even worse situation than before, one where there was no one to help, and how could I heal, if my body didn't have a supply of oxygen? I'd talked about it with dad, and he'd asked the Professor if we could use the school pool. So, here I was, learning to swim.

Dad let me continue treading water for a while, so that I could get used to keeping myself above water. When I was confident enough, he started to help me position myself so that I could swim. He kept one hand under my stomach for a moment, as he directed me on how to move my hands and legs. When dad moved his hand away, I managed to start swimming. My grin grew as I completed a lap of the pool.

"I can't believe I couldn't do this before, it's so easy!" I said, laughing, as I gripped the edge of the pool.

"You're doing great cub. You seem to be a natural."

"And I thought cats were supposed to hate water." I heard someone snicker. I looked to the doors that led to the girls changing room. There, in a swim suit, was one of my favourite people.

"Lena!" I cried. I pulled myself out of the pool, and ran over to and hugged her.

"Hello to you too." She said laughing, as she hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I'd come see you two, and I tracked you to here. I explained who I was to the Professor, and he told me that your old man was finally teaching you to swim. So I came down, and decided to join you." She said.

Dad nodded to her, by way of a greeting.

I grinned evilly.

"What are you planning Ebony?" She asked suspiciously.

I then pushed her into the pool. Her arms flapped widely for a second, before she hit the water, causing a splash that was big enough to hit dad. I bent over double laughing.

"You just wait till I get my hands on you Ebony Creed!" Lena said.

I kept laughing, my eyes screwed tight shut. I let out a startled screech, as I was picked up bridal style. I looked up at dad as he grinned at me. I tried to get out of his arms, as he walked to the edge of the pool. He threw me into the pool. I swam up to the surface of the water, spluttering.

I narrowed my eyes at dad and growled.

"You shouldn't have dumped her, where she'd splash me, cub. And how do you expect to learn to swim when you stay out of the water?" Dad said grinning.

I grinned right back at him, as I used telekinesis to throw a wave of water at him. He spat out the water in his mouth. "Two can play that game cub." He said. He jumped into the pool, drenching both me and Lena in water. Lena and I shared a look, and when dad surfaced, we both started splashing him.

"ENOUGH!" He roared after a minute, of not being able to stop either of us, as we kept out of arms reach of him, on both his left and right at all times. We stopped laughing. "How is it, that every time you visit, you turn my cub against me?" Dad asked Lena.

She shrugged, laughing, "I guess you shouldn't throw her into a pool then, Victor." Lena grinned.

Dad rolled his eyes at the woman. "Watch it kid, and less of the old man comments!"

"You are old. You may not look it, but you're old. You forget, you're the one who taught me to fight after my powers surfaced. I may only look twenty five, but I'm only actually thirty five, so I'm not a kid. You were old when we met, so you're old now. Get over it."

"Hey Lena, you were right." I said.

"I'm always right, but what am I right about this time?"

"Hogwarts and magic!" I said.

"Don't tell me you found my old school!" She gasped.

"Found it? She attends there!" Dad said.

Lena blinked. "You're a witch?"

"Yep!" I laughed.

"That's great!" Lena laughed.

"Can you teach me some extra jinxes, hexes and curses?" I asked.

Her face fell. "Sorry kiddo, but after my powers surfaced, I was allergic to all magic and potions that were preformed or made outside Hogwarts for some reason. And, there's the trace on you until you're seventeen, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So I guess you can't be here at the end of the week then?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's an exchange program between Hogwarts and here. Some of the students, myself included, will be here, attending lessons, while also keeping up with our school work at the same time." I explained.

"I should be fine, so long as I'm not in the same room as any spells being cast, and I don't drink any potions." Lena said.

I grinned. "Yay!" I hugged her, glad that she'd probably be hanging around for a while. I hadn't seen her in years! I'd once hoped that she and dad would get together, she was the only real mother that I'd ever really known, but then I'd found out that they had tried once, but decided that it wasn't really going to work out between them.

I smiled as I noticed the cross hanging around Lena's neck. "Still a Christian then Lena?" I asked.

"Of course. My faith has kept me going through many things, you should try it."

"I'm agnostic." I said. "And I'm happy as an agnostic."

"Ok then. Now, how many laps have you done so far then?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

(Ebony P.O.V.)

I smiled as I looked at the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. This was going to cause a stir back in England. It was an article on one Sirius Black. It stated that he had been given a trial in America, which he had never had in Britain, and under the influence of Vertasirum, he was found innocent of the crimes he was convicted of twelve years ago. It also went on to say that as compensation from the ministry, he wanted full guardianship of his Godson, Harry Potter, and he wanted Peter Pettigrew brought to justice.

It was the day that the other Hogwarts were arriving. I knew that Harry wouldn't be among them, so I pulled out some parchment, and a quill, and began a letter.

_Harry,_

_Have you read the latest __Prophet__ article? You know that this means that you don't have to go back to those humans, who I believe are somehow related to Stryker, anymore, right? I know it's sudden, but I've met the guy. He's a laugh. Think Fred and George, actually, think the inspiration for Fred and George. He's one of the Marauders! Padfoot! He wasn't after you at all! Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor, is Scabbers! And he wanted to get him to protect you from harm! He followed me to America, to get me to know the truth, so I could help him. He saw I was a close friend of yours, and I was in a prime position to get the rat. Keep an eye on that rat if the Aurors don't come and pick him up, Harry, and don't let him know anything is going on. The Aurors should be there soon, they have been told the full story. Don't let your guard down Harry, keep your senses wide open. Use what I've taught you these past months. _

_I have my own news too. I was a bit too preoccupied to tell you in my last letter, but when I got home, my biological mother turned up. She put on this fake concern for me, and tried to take me away from dad. They seemed to know each other. When dad asked her when she finally grew a maternal bone to have a child, she slipped and said, "Did you really think what we did wouldn't have consequences, Victor?" I don't think she meant for that to slip out, and tell dad that I was actually his. I can't believe it sometimes! I'm not actually adopted! I'm biologically dad's 'cub', as he calls me! Of course my biological mother was trying to be stubborn headed, and insisted on going to court to gain custody of me, I don't know why; it was quite obvious that she hates me, even though she tried to cover it up with fake concern. I could smell the deceit rolling off her in waves. Anyway, they went to court, and now, there is no legal way for anyone to take me from dad and place me somewhere else. _

_I can't wait to see you Harry. I miss you. _

_Love_

_Ebony_

I finished writing the letter, just as I heard a tap on the window. I looked up to see Hedwig. That was scarily good timing. I got up, and walked over to the window. I opened it, and the snowy owl hopped in.

I took the letter that was clasped in her offered foot, and gave her some of my left over bacon, from earlier. I then gave her the new letter. "That's for Harry, don't get intercepted girl." I said, as I stroked her head. I'd grown fond of the owl. She was a fine hunter and a good companion to Harry when they were at the Dursleys. She affectionately, nipped my finger, and took off.

I opened the letter that Hedwig had brought me.

_Ebony,_

_I've just received a letter from Hermione. She's a mutant that can talk to all animals. Apparently, she wrote to McGonagall to inform her that it had happened, and McGonagall replied, saying that someone had dropped out of the trip, and offered her the place! Hermione's going to Xaviers too! At least you'll have friendly company from Hogwarts. I'll see you soon,_

_Love_

_Harry. _

I smiled to myself, just as there was a knock on my door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17

**"Better stand tall when they're calling you out**  
**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down"- Bon Jovi, 'It's my life.'**

(Ebony P.O.V)

The door opened, and Lena walked in.

"Hey Lena!" I said, smiling.

"Hey Ebony, apparently, the other Hogwarts students should be arriving soon, apparently." She sat down on my bed, facing me, where I was sitting at the desk. "I remember my Hogwarts days." She said.

"You have fun?" I asked.

"Sometimes. It wasn't until after my powers surfaced that I had many friends. I only really had two, Sev and Lilly. We grew up on the same estate, you see."

"Blimey, you had fewer friends than me."

"Yeah well, I was happy with my two friends, even when they weren't talking, I could still rely on them. Unfortunately, I lost contact with them. I wonder if Lily ever married James."

"Maybe you could find out." I said. "Wait, Lily and James? The Potters?" It couldn't be, could it?

"Yes, that was James' surname. He was head over heals for Lily. Why?"

I hurried over to my trunk. I pulled out a photo of me, Harry, Hermione and Ron. I gave it to her, and saw the surprised look on her face.

"That boy could be James! Except for his eyes. Lilly's eyes."

"That is Harry James Potter. Also known as the boy who lived."

"Why is he called that?"

"He survived a killing curse preformed by Voldemort."

"He what?"

"You heard. It happened when he was one."

"That's impossible."

"That's Harry." I said. "He hates his fame."

"I can see he must have Lilly's personality then. How are they?"

"Ahh." I said. How the _hell _was I going to breach this subject with her?

"Ebony, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Well, the thing is, they went into hiding to stay safe from Voldemort, and well, they were betrayed. Their Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, told Voldemort where they were. Harry was only one at the time. He… he killed them Lena. And then he turned his wand on Harry. The curse rebounded, and hit him instead."

"Dead? Lilly Evans? Dead?" Lena looked devastated.

"I'm sorry Lena. I really am."

"You don't need to be sorry Ebony, but how is Harry?"

"He's fine. He's recently developed the X- Gene."

"What's his power?" She sniffed.

"He has a feral healing ability, and just before the Christmas holidays," I lowered my voice, so no eves dropping Ferals would over hear, "he kissed me."

"Really?" Lena asked.

I nodded. "Don't tell any one, please, dad would freak." I said in the same low tone as before. "You know how overprotective of me he is."

"Alright, but you'll need to tell him at some point, you know that. And the longer you leave it, the worse he'll be."

"I know that. But I need to figure out where Harry and I stand with each other first, and that can only be done face to face."

"I understand. I'll stay quiet." Lena said.

(No P.O.V)

Harry looked down at the letter he had received, not too long ago. He smiled. He was happy for Ebony. But right now, he was incredibly nervous. He had no idea when he was going to meet Sirius Black, his apparent soon-to-be-guardian, but it was a nerve racking time, and he didn't have the one person whose presence always seemed to mean safety and comfort to him.

He was currently sitting in Professor Lupin's office, waiting to start their lesson on the Patronus Charm. He had been making good progress on this, as well as all other kinds of magic using, since his mutant powers had appeared, at least.

"Ahh, Harry, good. Are you ready to start?" Professor Lupin said, coming in.

"Yes sir." Harry said, standing up, glad that he no longer needed his glasses. If he did, and he lost them in a fight, it could be disastrous.

Professor Lupin walked over to the trunk, and Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the trunk.

Harry concentrated on happy memories. The letter from Ebony, admitting her feelings for him, and he concentrated on the fact that he now had a chance with that beautiful, strong mutant, that he'd loved since first year, if he admitted the truth to himself, when she helped with the troll, showing no fear. He also concentrated on the news she'd brought in her latest letter. He'd never have to go back to the Dursleys again. He was free of them.

The trunk opened. The Dementor shaped Bogart flew out. Harry started to feel its effects, and acted. "Expecto Patronum!" He said.

A stag burst out of the tip of his wand, and forced the Dementor back into the trunk, which Remus promptly shut.

Harry heard clapping, and turned round to see Sirius Black, who looked closer to the man who'd been best man at his parents wedding, than the man who'd been on the front cover of the _Daily Prophet._

"That was an amazing piece of magic, Harry." He said a smile on his face. "Your parents would be proud."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 18

**"I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

** You're gonna hear my voice**

** When I shout it out loud"**

**-Bon Jovi**

**'It's my Life'**

(Ebony P.O.V)

I heard several sets of footsteps heading towards my room, and heard Kitty telling Hermione that this would be where she would be staying, and her roommate was inside. I smiled and glanced at the extra bed that was on the other half of the room.

Several footsteps walked off, leaving one set behind. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in 'Mione." I said.

The door quickly swung open, and Hermione rushed in, trunk in one hand, and Crookshank's wicker basket under her other arm, leaving her hand free to open doors.

"Ebony! When did you get here?" She asked, putting her things down and freeing Crookshanks, before coming over, and hugging me.

"Start of the holidays. Sit down, I'll tell you everything. I've had quite the Christmas."

"Your eyes are purple."

"They'll be back to normal soon enough. It's just an outward sign of me gaining your power." She sat down cross legged, on her new bed.

"So, what trouble have you gotten yourself into then?" Hermione asked.

I smiled, and filled her in on everything that had happened, keeping my voice low when telling her about Harry.

"But why would your mother want custody of you, if she doesn't care about you, and thinks of you as a mistake?" Hermione asked at the end. She had been quiet through the whole thing, waiting for the end to ask any questions.

I shrugged. "Dad told me that he got close to her 'cause her brother had information that Stryker wanted, and it needed subtlety. So he went about it in the most subtle way he knew, and well, you get the idea of what happened. He thinks that she resents him for that, and maybe wants me because then he doesn't. If you get what I mean."

"Well, it makes sense. He obviously cares about you, and what you've told me about him, he's very protective of you. If she had guardianship of you, and had the ability to make your life hell, then she'd be able to hang it over his head."

I snorted. "She wouldn't have been able to make my life hell. Dad and I would have gone into hiding if she'd won custody of me."

"I bet she wouldn't have been too happy about _that_." Hermione said.

I snorted. "I don't know why she seemed so disappointed when the judge gave dad full custody."

Hermione frowned. "Maybe there's a bit more to it that what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe someone was, I don't know… paying her?"

"But why?"

"Can you think of no one who would want to get their hands on you Eb?"

"You mean Stryker?"

"Maybe. Or maybe someone else. Knowledge of the Weapon Nine project has even interested wizards, Crooks being a prime example. What if someone in the Wizarding World wants to do what Stryker failed to achieve?"

"Control me you mean?" I asked. It was possible, I'd seen the looks Crooks and his colleagues had sent me. When ever they looked at me, it was like they were eying a prize to be coveted, that they had to get their hands on at all costs. "Maybe. I'll talk to dad about it."

"If it's true, you should perhaps contact your magical guardian." Hermione said. "They'll be able to get hold of information, if it really is someone in the wizarding world. If not, either it's a muggle, or I'm looking too far into this."

"That's a good idea. What's a magical Guardian?"

"You mean you don't know?" she asked incredulously.

I shook my head.

"Then someone has been keeping you in the dark. Every underage witch and Wizard has a magical guardian. Purebloods, and some half-bloods, the ones with muggle-born parents, have two. The other half-bloods, and muggle-born's have one. For a muggle born, if their parents die, there magical guardians take them in. Sort of like a God parent in that sense. They are also there to answer any questions that the muggle born may have on the magical world, of course there's still the teachers but, I would have been lost if it hadn't been for Andromeda. You should have been informed on who your guardian was, and you should have met them before you started Hogwarts!"

"You mean someone has kept both me and dad in the dark about this?"

"It seems that way. You need to contact someone who can tell you who magical guardian is. Either Gringotts, or Dumbledore."

"Thanks for telling me about this Mione. I'll tell dad. But for now, do you want to see the rest of the mansion?"

"Definitely." Hermione nodded.

An hour later, Hermione and I were in the rec. room. I was in a small state of shock that Snape was one of the teachers that were here with the students. I had quite literally run into him earlier. When I'd identified who it was, I'd snarled and marched away, not giving him the chance to reprimand me.

Dad chose that moment to walk in to the room.

"Dad!" I called, and I waved him over.

"What's up, cub?" he asked.

I quickly explained what Hermione had told me about magical guardians. He frowned.

"I should have been told that you have another guardian. Who the hell would not want us knowing that?"

"No idea. Do you want me to write to Gringotts or Dumbledore, or not do anything?"

"Gringotts. A single man could have his own agenda."

I nodded. "I'll do that then. And I'll ask someone if I could borrow their owl."

"You can borrow mine." A dreamy voice came from behind us.

I turned, to see a girl I only knew because of the weekly meetings, Luna Lovegood. She was a type of seer, that could see the future, but also certain things about people, and their aurors too.

"Thanks Luna."

"No problem Ebony. You seem to be in a bit of a pickle. Just so you know, you can count on me. Other people think you're dark. I just think you're trying to survive. You don't care what other people think of you either. I respect you for that." She said in a dreamy tone.

"Umm, thanks Luna. I guess."

"I'll just go get her then. Don't worry about her getting intercepted. The Nargles will make sure that she's not noticed." With that, she walked, well more like drifted, out of the room.

We were silent for a while. "I like her." I said finally.

Dad and Hermione laughed. I used my telekinesis, and summoned parchment, a quill and ink and an envelope from my room.

"Who do I address it to Hermione?" I asked.

"The Gringotts goblins."

_To the Gringotts Goblins, _

_It has recently been brought to both mine and my father's attention that I have been left in the dark on a seemingly important topic concerning my place in the wizarding world. Until my friend told me to contact my magical guardian, I did not know that I had one. I would like to know why my father and I have been kept in the dark, and who my magical guardian is. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ebony Creed. _

I handed the letter to dad, who read it over, and nodded in approval. Then, when Luna arrived, I gave her blue eyed owl the letter, and opened the window, and watched the owl take flight, and disappear into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 19

**"This is for the ones who stood their ground**  
**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down"**

**-Bon Jovi 'It's my life'**

(Ebony P.O.V)

I was in the makeshift potions room, that had been set up in the science lab, keeping up to date with potions with half the other students, all of varying year groups. There was no point in putting us into year groups, there weren't enough of us from any year to do so. So, we were split in half, and using books for instructions, instead of a black board, or white board as they used here.

Snape was walking round, inspecting potions, and intimidating a load of his students, omitting the Slytherins, of course. I smirked as he hovered over my potion, as always trying to find something wrong with it, while trying to intimidate me. Not that it was going to work. I after all, lived with someone who was far more intimidating than _him_.

When he walked off, I could smell his disappointment at not being able to berate me. This time. No doubt, he would find something for the next time. Come the end of the lesson, we all left to join the lessons that were offered at Xaviers.

I was in History, which was much better taught that at Hogwarts, when there was a tap on the window. We all looked round, to see Luna's owl, with a letter clasped in its beak.

I got up and opened the window. The owl hopped inside, and I took the letter that was addressed to me. Then, the owl took off again. Presumably to go find Luna, or hunt.

I put the letter in my pocket, closed the window, and sat down. I shrugged at Storm, by way of an apology. I'd taken a quick look at the envelope, and the seal was definitely the Gringotts seal.

At the end of the lesson, I was glad it was the end of lessons for today. I could at least read this, and think only about its contents. I tracked dad down to outside.

"Hey Cub." He said, without turning round to face me as I approached.

I stood beside him, and pulled the letter out of my pocket. "Gringotts just wrote back dad." I said.

"What does it say?"

I opened the letter, and read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Creed,_

_Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention. It has also brought to our attention the fact that on your first trip to Gringotts, you did not take the compulsory Heritage test. We have informed your magical guardian, and he has informed us that he was told that you had no wish to contact him. However, in light of this recent discovery, we have arranged for a meeting between you, your father, and Rufus Scrimigor, your magical guardian, at Gringotts this coming Saturday, at two p.m. At that time, you will also undergo the inheritance test that you missed, and we will do all in our power to discover who has kept you in the dark on this matter. Please find the enclosed portkey in the envelope._

_May your business always be profitable,_

_Snorack,_

_Head of the Gringotts Inheritance department. _

"Someone's been trying to mess with your life cub." Dad said.

"I've heard of Scrimigor. He's the head of the Auror department."

"Aurors?" Dad asked.

"Think police and army combined. Scrimigor's one of the best."

"Then I can't think of anyone who's better suited to being your magical guardian, by the sounds of him."

"Hermione said that their picked out on personality comparison. Which is why your observation is right."

"Saturday at two. So that would be eight a.m. over here then." Dad said. "That's fine. I want to find out who's been interfering in your life. When I do, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Why would they want to interfere in my life though?"

"I don't know cub. But we're going to find out. You can count on that."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 20

**"Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**  
**Luck ain't even lucky**  
**Got to make your own breaks"**

**-Bon Jovi 'Its my Life'**

(Ebony P.O.V)

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Dad's temper had been incredibly shorter since we'd received the reply from Gringotts, and was quick to snarl at anyone who did anything to annoy him, even in the slightest, and his protectiveness reached a new peak too. It was quite often that I saw him around where I was having classes, and come the end of the day, he'd pull me to the Gym for a couple of hours training before dinner, and a few more hours after. He even caught Snape by the throat once, when he'd sneered at me, and tried to put me in detention.

Word spread quickly that dad was someone to tread carefully around, and that included not annoying me.

Friday night, when I got back to my room after training, I collapsed onto my bed, sighing.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Someone's messing with my life, and it's making dad paranoid."

"I am not paranoid!" He yelled, as he walked past the room.

"Yes you damn well are. Paranoia is still paranoia even if they are actually out to get you! And you aren't just hanging round outside my room for the fun of it!" I yelled back. "As I said before." I gestured to the door. I had no doubt that Hermione had also picked up on dad's constant hovering.

"Yes, well, can you blame him? First your mother, then the Brotherhood, and then this? You're his daughter, all decent parents, if you know what I mean, are protective of their kids. And he's a Feral, his instincts to protect you have been doubled by the fact that he has more animalistic instincts. All these instances, added together are just the trigger. You already know this Ebony. Once everything's been sorted out things should go back to normal."

"I just liked things the way they were before this school year sorted. Only one good thing has come of it so far. And that is finding out that I'm dad's biological daughter, but couldn't it have happened a different way?"

"It happened the way it happened. You are just going to have to deal with its consequences, and the consequences of what tomorrow's meeting brings up. You should get some sleep Ebony. You have a long day ahead of you."

"You're right. I'll just have a quick shower and turn in."

Hermione nodded her approval. So, after a quick shower and a change into a pair of flannel shorts, and a camisole, I was in bed, and drifting off to sleep, after setting my alarm for six the next morning.

I knocked my alarm clock off about two seconds after it started buzzing.

"Wha' time is it?" Hermione said sleepily.

"Six. Go back to sleep Hermione. I'll see you later."

"Good luck." She mumbled, and with that, she fell to sleep.

I got a form fitting black button up, short sleeved black shirt, and a pair of black trousers. Hermione had advised me to go dressed smart. I also used my school shoes, but I was going to wear the coat dad had gotten me for Christmas, which I'd recently adjusted, like I had with all my clothes, with near invisible slits to the back, so I could slide my wings in and out easily.

I took a quick shower, and got dressed. After that, I slipped quietly out of the room, by passing the door by phasing through the wall. When I was out in the corridor I put my coat on, and then headed downstairs.

Dad was in the kitchen already. The envelope that contained the portkey and the letter was placed in front of him, as well as a plate of food.

"Morning dad." I said, giving him a hug.

"Morning cub. How did you sleep?"

"Well. You?"

"Alright."

I nodded, and got myself some food. We ate in silence, and then, come five to eight, I pulled the hair clip that would serve as our transport, out of the envelope, leaving the letter in there. Dad placed the letter in his coat pocket and we both put a finger to the clip, having used a portkey once before, when Professor Sprout had been sent to explain about the wizarding world.

When it started to glow blue, I felt a tug behind my naval, and was pulled away from the mansion. I landed on the ground, and barely managed to catch myself. I straightened up, and saw dad doing the same. I looked round to see that we were in the corner of the large atrium of Gringotts. A goblin came over to us, and asked for the letter, for verification. Dad handed it over, and the goblin told us to follow him. He also told us that Scrimigor was already here.

We were led to an office where a goblin and a battle scarred man already sat. Both stood when we entered. The goblin had been seated behind a dark wood desk, and the man had been seated in one of the well stuffed chairs in front of the desk.

The man, who I assumed was Scrimigor, had a mane of dark brown hair, and had a load of scars. He held out his hand to dad first.

"Rufus Scrimigor." He introduced, shaking dad's hand, and then mine.

"Victor Creed and this is my daughter, Ebony." Dad introduced.

He turned to the goblin, and before he could ask, the Goblin introduced himself. "I am Snorack. Please, take a seat. We have a lot to go through today."

The three of us sat down, and I found myself in the middle seat.

"It came as a great shock for me to receive your letter Miss Creed." Snorack said.

"Please, call me Ebony." I said. I had read a bit about Goblins, and I had more respect from them that I did for allot of wizards tat I'd met.

The old goblin nodded. "Very well, Ebony. As I said, it was a shock. All muggle born children should have been informed of their magical guardian upon their introduction to the wizarding world. And the fact that we did not test your inheritance is also extremely worrying. Somehow, someone managed to bypass it completely. This is extremely worrying."

"Indeed." Scrimigor agreed. "I was told that you had been informed of the wizarding world, and had no desire to contact me to ask me any further questions. I now see that it was a grave error on my part to just except that."

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Dumbledore." Scrimigor said. "He said he'd picked you up personally, and introduced you to the wizarding world, before you had said you had no need to talk with me."

I shook my head, frowning. "Dumbledore didn't tell me I was a witch. Sprout did. She was the one to introduce me to everything. I only met Dumbledore on my first night at Hogwarts. When he called me to his office to talk."

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Snorack asked.

"He said that my magical signature had been really hard to track down, and the American Ministry knew I existed, but couldn't find me. So they had asked for his help. He'd agreed, and when he'd found out, he asked that I go to Hogwarts instead of an American wizarding school instead. He said he wanted to test to see if I somehow had any blocks, preventing my magical signature being detected, that could be potentially dangerous to me."

"What did he do then?" the goblin asked.

"Waved his wand in an arc over my head a couple of times, I felt a tingling sensation, and then he said there had been a few, but he had removed them."

"You wrote to tell me of that." Dad said. "I was thankful that he'd found and removed them. But did he really do what he said? If not, what the hell did he do?"

Snorack waved his hand. "That can be deduced with a simple test."

"We should start then. It seems as if there are two tests that now need to be preformed. This may end up taking longer than first expected." Scrimigor said.

Snorack pulled out a piece of dark blue parchment, a gold quill and a silver knife. "We will start with the inheritance test. Ebony, if you would please provide seven drops of blood exactly onto the quill, and we will see if you are related to anyone within the wizarding world, and if you are to eventually inherit." Snorack explained.

I felt dad stiffen slightly as I was handed the knife. I made a cut, and willed myself not to heal over until the seven drops had hit the quill. The blood was immediately absorbed by the quill, and once the seventh drop hit it, it sprang to life, and began scribbling furiously. No names appeared after the name of my biological mother, who had the word muggle next to her name in brackets, but there were loads of names after dads, who had squib and mutant written in brackets next to his name. My grandfather was also a squib, but after that, they were all witches and wizards. However, there were three names that stood out on the parchment. The first one that appeared was Rowena Ravenclaws. Then, after many more names, came Merlin Emrys, and Morganna Le Fey. My jaw dropped, so did dads and Scrimigor's.

I looked at dad in shock. "I get my magic from you as well as my mutant abilities?" I asked.

"It seems so cub." Dad said.

"You and Uncle Jimmy are Squibs." I said.

"That may be." Snorack said. "But as you are a mutant, and not just a squib, that makes you eligible to accept your titles."

"What titles?" Dad asked.

Snorack motioned to the parchment, where the quill was writing a new list.

_**Titles in line to inherit:**_

_Lordships: _

_Emrys_

_Le Fey_

_Ravenclaw_

_Creed_

I was once again stunned.

"But all four lines died out long ago supposedly." Scrimigor said incredulously.

Snorack shook his head. "They were merely lost, when their only heir turned out to be a squib, and moved to the Americas. Until now, their have been no _known_ eligible heirs. And guess who stands for those seats on the Wizingamot."

"Albus Dumbledore." Scrimigor said.

"Correct." Snorack said.

I was fuming, so was dad, but then something dawned on me, and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny Cub?" Dad asked.

"You're a Lord!" I laughed.

Dad groaned. "You had to laugh." He muttered.

"You're the last person I'd expect to be a Lord!" I laughed.

"Shut up cub." Dad said. I laughed a little bit longer, before quieting down. "What's next?" Dad asked.

Well, there is the other test, the one for any blocks or spells placed on Ebony. And there is the matter of the vaults that you have inherited." He looked at dad.

"Which will take the longest?" Dad asked.

"That depends." Snorack said. "It depends on whether Ebony has any blocks on her or not, and if so, what needs to be done to remove them. I suggest, that Ebony takes the test first, and then after that, go through your assets, and then remove any blocks that have been placed on Ebony."

Dad nodded. "Lets do that then." He agreed.

"If I may, what action do you intend to take against Dumbledore for this, and any more crimes he may have committed against you?" Scrimigor asked.

"I'll see when I've found out everything." Dad said. "That way, I know exactly how long I should draw out any pain that I cause him."

Scrimigor nodded. He had obviously gauged the type of person dad was by now.

Snorack pulled out another piece of parchment, this time,, however, it was black. He once again handed me the dagger. "Three drops, this time Ebony."

I once again cut myself, and let three drops of my blood hit the gold quill. Once again, I saw the quill jump into action.

What I saw made me pale.

_**Magical Blocks:**_

_Fifty percent of magical ability: blocked._

_Animagus ability: blocked. _

_Soul Bond: blocked. _

_(All of the above were placed by Albus Perciveal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

I saw that Scrimigor and Snorack were ashen. Dad was tense. "What the hell does that mean?" He demanded in a growl.

"This- this is… HOW DARE HE?" Scrimigor roared. "Not only has he blocked a lot of your potential, but he has limited your lifespan to see you through to the end of your school career at the latest!"

"WHAT?" Dad yelled.

In a slightly more controlled voice, though I could still hear the anger in his voice, Snorack explained to dad and I what this meant. "Ebony, you are fifty percent less magically powerful than you should be. You should also be able to pull of the Animagus transformation with extreme ease, which is now impossible. And then we come to the last, and far more serious block. You have a soul mate, which can still be found out, even with the block in place. However, this spell will prevent you from bonding with your soul mate, which could normally be done by the admittance of your feelings for each other, and a kiss. Just keeping Soul mates apart forcefully from each other could be disastrous, but by placing a block, preventing you from completing the bond that has been present since birth, has signed both yours, and your soul mates death certificates. If the block is not removed, the both of you will most certainly die by the time you reach your magical majority. It can be removed by a ritual we can perform, but the backlash it could cause, could kill you."

"But that's only a possibility, right? If it's not removed, it's a certainty." I said. "Even if I have three different healing factors as some of my mutant abilities?"

"Yes." Snorack said.

Before I knew it, dad had me in a potentially bone crushing hug. "I want all these blocks removed from my cub. Her abilities should men that she has the ability to stop aging, and not die. Like me and my brother. I will not bury my daughter, Snorack!"

"Of course, but we need to determine who her soul mate is, and call them here, to determine if the same block has been placed on them. If so, then it will also need to be removed, or they will both still die, and then it is imperative that both Ebony and her soul mate start to get to know each other, if they do not already."

I made a slight choking noise. What about Harry?

"How do we find out who her soul mate is?" dad asked.

Snorack called out something in his own language. A minute later, another goblin brought in a heavy leather bound tomb. Snorack opened the book to the first page, which was blank. He gave me the knife, once more. "One drop this time Ebony, if you will, onto the page this time though."

I made yet another cut, where I had the previous two, and let a drop of blood fall onto the blank page. It was absorbed, and the pages started to turn of their own accord, quickly to a page that was just passed the halfway mark. My name was placed next to another halfway down the page, but there were no others after it. I reluctantly dragged my eyes from my name, to the one it was next to. I felt my heart soar.

The single name next to mine was the one I wanted to see. Harry James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed! I think this is one of my longest chapters yet in this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 21

"Like Frankie said  
I did it my way"

Bon Jovi- 'It's my life'

(Ebony P.O.V)

Snorack had left us several minutes ago, to go and contact Sirius Black, Harry's magical guardian. They had to come here immediately. Ever since we had found out what the block on the bond would do, dad had pulled me onto his lap, and hadn't let me go. He was shaking. So was I. Every so often, a growl would build up in his chest, and force its way out, showing his displeasure at the situation I was in.

"What will happen?" I asked Scrimigor. "If the block doesn't get removed?"

"You will both get sick, and then eventually slip into a coma. Then, eventually, you'll both die, around the same time."

Dads arms tightened around me. "That's not going to happen, cub. We're going to get all the blocks removed. You're going to be fine."

I nodded. "I'm glad it's Harry." I said.

"Why's that then cub?" Dad asked.

"He and Hermione were my first friends. And he's a feral with a healing factor. I couldn't stand it if it was someone like Malfoy." I sneered the name. "He'd drive me round the bend."

Dad was silent for a moment, thinking over what I'd said. "Well, I'm glad you're comfortable with him, Cub. But if he ever hurts you…" He left the threat hanging clear in the air.

"You wouldn't get a look in." I said.

"Oh yes I would. I'd get to him before you did."

"You wouldn't need to." Scrimigor said. "And you wouldn't dare."

"What do you mean?" dad asked.

"To hurt one, is to hurt the other. No one would harm their soul mate in anyway. It would hurt them too much to do so."

"That's good, but I'm not taking back my threat. I'll protect Ebony from every threat I find out, in anyway I can."

"Then after all this is over, I would like to give Ebony private tutoring, during the holidays. I myself do not believe that he who must not be named has gone for good. Ebony will be in great danger from him when he returns, as to harm her would be to harm Harry Potter. And he will be his main target when he returns."

Dad nodded. "Of course."

"What about the use of underage magic?" I asked.

"A soul bond lifts the trace automatically. No one knows how, but it gives soul bonded couples the right to use magic out of school, just as any witch or wizard who are seventeen or over."

The door opened, and Snorack entered, followed by Harry and Sirius Black. "Harry!" I said. I pulled myself out of dads lap, and launched myself at him. I hugged him tightly, and felt him hug me back.

"Hey Eb." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pulled away, and could see curiosity in his eyes. "Ebony, what's going on?"

"You may want to sit down." Snorack suggested, and two more chairs appeared, to Scrimigor's left. Both Sirius and Harry sat down. "Mr Potter, we have become aware of several crimes that have been committed against the Creed's, and one of the exact same nature may have been committed against you as well. Well, it may as well have been created against you. Actually, there are two. One is definite. We at first need to determine your inheritance."

"Harry hasn't gone through his inheritance test?" Sirius asked. "But what about the reading of James and Lily's wills? Are you telling me that they haven't been read?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Snorack.

Very soon, Harry was going through the same inheritance test that I had taken. It turned out that Harry was descended from Gryffindor on his father's side and Hufflepuff on his mothers.

Then came the test for any blocks. Harry had more than me. First was a block on fifty percent of his magic, then his animagus abilities, then metamorphmagus abilities, photographic memory and finally, the Soul bond. In brackets, below the list, it was stated that Dumbledore had placed the blocks on Harry.

Sirius skyrocketed to his feet. "That's murder!" He yelled.

"We have already established that earlier, Sirius." Snorack explained, "But perhaps you would explain what is happening to your Godson? He seems confused."

Sirius quickly explained to Harry what blocking soul mates from bonding eventually did.

"But- Ebony…" He seemed lost.

"Harry, I wouldn't be here, if I wasn't linked in to this situation." I said.

"You mean that you're my…?"

"Yes Harry. I found out not too long ago that I'd been kept in the dark on magical guardians, and I contacted Gringotts. We found everything out today."

"Is there a way to remove these blocks?" Harry asks.

"Fortunately, yes. But the backlash of the last one, may kill you both. But if you don't remove them, you will most certainly die."

"When can we get them removed?" Sirius asked/ He'd sat down again, he looked grey.

"I'll have our best warders and spell casters start preparing for it." Snorack said. He once again called out in his own language. "Now, we have some time. There are several matters of importance that need to be sorted out. Assets for both families."

Two goblins entered, both holding large books. One was given to dad, the other, which also had a letter attached to it, was given to Snorack.

Dad opened the book, and I saw a list of liquid assets, estates, and property such as books, jewels, weapons and even battle robes. I then realised that we were rich.

Snorack opened the letter that came with the book.

"This is the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter, and Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans. We, being of sound mind and body declare this our final will, and all others void. Firstly, we leave the charge of our son, Harry, to firstly, his God father Sirius Black. If he is unable, then Remus Lupin and we don't care whether or not he's a were-wolf. Live with it! If Remus is also unable, then Harry's care is to go to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Under no circumstances is Harry to go to Lilly's sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon. Neither is Albus Dumbledore to have any custody of our son, beyond being his headmaster later on.

"To Sirius, we leave one million Galleons, for being the best friend and brother a man could ever ask for. Have a fun life Padfoot. And don't trust Dumbledore!

"To Remus Lupin, we leave another million, and our villa in Greece. Don't let being a wolf get you down Moony! And have a fun life. Get a girl, settle down and have a cub or two. Maybe Hagrid will help you raise them under his bed…

"To the girl our son is soul bonded to. We leave another million Galleons. We know you must be a lovely girl, and we hope we live long enough to meet you. If not, well show our son how to be free. One of Lilly's feelings (which are never wrong) tells us you'll be a free spirit.

"We leave nothing to Peter Pettigrew, as if we are dead, then it means that he betrayed us to Voldemort.

"Finally, to our dear son, Harry. We leave you everything else, which is a considerable amount. Treat your soul mate right, and know that we love you more than anything else in the world. Also, do not trust Albus Dumbledore as far as you can throw him."

Snorack pushed the book towards Harry, and he opened it, and looked through it, with wide eyes.

There was a knock on the door, and a goblin entered. He and Snorack conversed for a moment. The goblin bowed out.

"They are ready for you now." Snorack said to me and Harry.

I felt nervousness start to plague me, but I kept my face neutral, not letting it show, as all of us followed Snorack out of the office, and down below ground level.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 22

**"I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**'Cause it's my life!"**

**-Bon Jovi 'Its my Life'**

(Ebony P.O.V)

We were lead to a cart, and Snorack explained that the warded chambers were placed at the lowest point underground that Gringotts reached. I was sat in-between dad and Scrimigor. Dad had an arm round my shoulders. He knew, as well as I did, that this would either make me more powerful again, or it would kill me.

By the time we reached our destination, the temperature had risen by a couple of degrees. The air was completely still, but I could feel the magic thrumming in the air. Snorack led us through a large pair of double doors. There was a large circle made entirely of runes and at four different points were four different goblins.

"There are changing rooms over there, for the two of you to use." Snorack said, turning to me and Harry, and pointing. "There are robes for you to change into."

I hugged dad, he reluctantly let me go and I walked with Harry over to the two separate changing rooms. Once inside I pulled my clothes off, and put on the red robe. I stepped out of the room, just before Harry did. One of the other four goblins told us to enter the circle and lay down at the centre.

We did as instructed, and when we were lying down, I grabbed Harry's hand. I felt him squeeze my hand in reassurance. I turned my head to face him. "We'll make it through this Eb." He said in a whisper.

I nodded. On the way down Snorack had explained that the blocks that Harry and I _didn't _share, would be removed from Harry first, but the removal of all of them would be extremely painful.

The four goblins started chanting. Harry closed his eyes, and a frown crossed his face. The goblins continued to chant, and as I saw something ripple and start to peel away from Harry, his face contorted in pain. As the goblins chanting continued, Harry's breathing increased. It looked as if there was something shimmering above Harry, and a layer would peel off at regular intervals. The pain seemed to increase greatly, and he started to moan.

After several minutes, Harry started to scream and then I started to feel a burning sensation start to course through me. The feeling started to increase rapidly, until it felt as if I was being melted down, and at the same time, I felt like there were knives cutting me to pieces.

I closed my eyes, and I felt some thing open inside me. That was one. The pain increased tenfold. I could no longer tell what was going on around me. All I felt was the pain the ritual was causing, and all I could hear was my rapid heart beat. I let out a scream.

(No P.O.V)

Victor watched from the sidelines as his cub started to thrash in pain. But unlike the other times he had been there when she was in pain, he couldn't act on his instinct to protect her, by keeping her close. When she screamed, Scrimigor had to hold him back. Victor barely noticed that Sirius was holding onto a groove on the rough wall of the circular chamber to stop himself from entering the circle to get to his godson.

His cubs screams turned to shrieks, and Victor started to shake. He had to hold himself back. He told himself that it would kill her if he didn't. He wouldn't let his cub die. He would do anything to protect his cub. And if it meant allowing this bond to take place, and he had to protect the boy too, he'd do it.

A final layer of shimmering air was peeled off the two of them, and both slipped into unconsciousness, and lay unconscious on the floor.

One of the goblins said something to Snorack. He nodded, his face grave. "Lord Creed," Victor almost chocked at that, "please remove your daughter from the circle." Victor hurried to comply, and all but ran into the circle, and gently picked Ebony up, and carried her out.

"Lord Black, the casters have picked up something disturbing."

"What?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Your godson, is harbouring what is called a Horcrux. A Horcrux is a container for a piece of soul of a dark witch or wizard. We believe that when the Dark Lord attempted to kill him and it back fired, a piece of it broke off, and latched it onto the only living sol left in the house."

"Can you get rid of it?" Sirius asked.

Snorack nodded, and then said something to the other goblins. They started to chant again, and after about a minute, black smoke pored out of Harry's scar. The smoke was caught in what appeared to be a bubble, and then it expanded, before seeming to implode on itself.

"You can take your godson out of the circle now, Lord Black." Snorack said.

Sirius hurried into the circle, and picked up the unconscious wizard.

"If you would follow me." Snorack said, and he led the party, through to another room, where there are two single beds.

Victor placed his cub down on one of them, and sat on the edge of the bed, to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 23

**"Next time you point a finger**  
**I might have to bend it back**  
**Or break it, break it off"**

**Paramore- 'Playing God'**

(Ebony P.O.V)

I started to wake up, out of the heavy blackness that had surrounded me, slowly. I groaned as I felt how stiff my body was. That would be a buggar when it came to flexability. I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was dad. He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling cub?" He asked.

"Stiff. Other than that, I feel fine. How's Harry?"

"Still unconciouss. According to one of the goblins, he should wake up soon as well. There were no implications with the ritual. You're going to be fine."

I nodded, and placed my head back on my pillow, relieved. "How long have I been out for?"

"About an hour." Dad answered. "I'm not sure. It's a bit hard to tell time down here."

"We're still underground?" I asked.

"Yes." Another voice answered. Scrimigor came into view. "It's heavily warded down here. It is impossible for wizards to detect what is going on, or even get in without the aid of the goblins. It is a perfectly safe place for you and Mr Potter to recupperate. I suggest you turn your attention inward, to your magic. We need to be sure there has been no permenant damage done."

"What do I do?"

"Just concentrate on your magic. Tell me what you feel."

I concentrated. I felt my magic and it was like it had been relesed from behind a barrier. It ran like an electric current, just below my skin, waiting to push its way above my skin, to get loose, like a wild animal that had been caged, and sensed its near freedom.

I explained everything I felt to him. By the end, his eyes were wide. "It seems, that you wield the old magic." He said.

"Old magic?" Dad asked.

"It is the magic that Merlin himself was known to wield. A very powerful branch of it too. It allows the wielder to do the same spells as a normal witch or wizard, but they can be fa more powerful. The magic is also known to be far more… well, wild I suppose you could say. It is also known as nature magic. It allows the wielde access to the worlds magic, elemental, animalistic, you get the idea. It would make you far more powerful than even Dumbledore. Merlin was the last known wielder of the power however, and it was believed to have retreated, only showing itself in a small percentage of its true power, this small percentage allowing other magical powers their varying branches of magic. This marks you as Merlin's true magical heir."

I heared a groan to my other side, and turned to see Harry and Sirius. Sirius' full attention returned to his Godson as he started to wake up.

"Hey Harry." He said softly as he opened his eyes.

"Why do I feel like Dudley and his friends ran me over?" Harry groaned.

"The goblins removed the blocks Dumbledore placed on you. And something else."

"What else?"

"There was a piece of Voldemorts soul attatched to yours. Don't worry, its gone now." He reassured, as Harry started to panic.

"Where's Ebony?"

"Right here Harry." I said.

Harry turned his head to look at me, and relaxed when he saw that I was alright. He turned back to Sirius. "My magic feels odd."

"In what way Pronglet?"

"Loose, like it's wild."

"Well, they make quite a pair don't they?" Scrimigor said to the stunned room.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It happened to me too." I said.

Scrimigor once again launched into his explanation of Old Magic. Harry looked crestfallen.

"Am I ever going to have a normal life when it comes to magic?" he asked.

"Harry, normal went out the window the moment the word magic was brought into the equazion." I laughed.

"I guess your right." Harry said. "What's happened after the ritual?"

"We brought you both in here, and waited. I've been going through your accounts, Harry, ad it seems as if Dumbledore has been stiking his fingers where they don't belong. All the withdrawrals he's made, I know what they've gone too, except one. A withdrawrell of two million Galleons to one Sophie Davies, to preform a task, and another two million was to be given to her on completion of said task. But it doesn't say what that task was, but it hasn't been completed yet."

"Hermione was right." I breathed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Right about what?"

"Sophie Davies, is my biological mother. Hermione guessed that she had been paid to get custody of me, in any way possible."

Dad growled. "How much does that equate to in dollars?" He asked.

"It would be just about doubled." Snorack's voice said. I looked for the source, and found him by the door. "So she has been given four million dollars, and would have received a further four million, bringing the total to eight million."

"He was trying to buy my cub?" Dad growled, his voice was starting to raise.

"It would seem so." Scrimigor said. "And I can see why. I believe that Dumbledore was aware of the power Ebony possesed. So he bound it, probably until he could be sure that she was loyal to him, the same with Mr Potter. One wielder of the Old Magic would be a great asset to someone in a fight, but two! That is a very formidible opponent, one which would be very hard to beat. Quite close to impossible once trained to their fullest potential."

"But what does he need them loyal to him for?" Dad asked Scrimigor, but I answered.

"Voldemort. He wants him gone. For some reason, he's after Harry, so there will be points where Voldemort will force a confrentation. If Harry was strong enough, but had been seen to be 'guided' by Dumbledore…"

"Harry may be able to kill him, or weaken him enough for Dumbledore to do it easily and Dumbledore would still get the glory." Sirius finished.

"But why Ebony?" dad demanded.

"It's possible Dumbledore knew about the bond." Sirius suggested. "If Voldemort were to return, and the news that Harry had a soul mate was leaked, Ebony would become a prime target. To kill her, would kill Harry, and vice versa. They would be at their most powerful when they were together. So it would be obvious that they would fight together. Dumbledore needed them both together, being trained under him, because if Ebony went to, lets say Salem Witches institute, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to claim all the credit for their training."

"That makes sense." Snorack said. "But one more thing he may do."

"What?" Dad asked.

"He wants to tie them to him. One way would be to bring up some old marriage contract that has been laying about between families for centuaries, to bind them to a family that is already loyal to him."

"He can't do that! That's against the law concerning Soul Bonded couples!" Scrimigor said, outraged.

"He may very well try," Sirius said, "but luckily, there is a way to nullify all other contracts between families in the past."

"Are you suggesting a family union?" Scrimigor asked.

"I am."

"What's a family union?" Dad asked.

"It is a pact between the Most Noble and Aincent Houses. I, as the head of the Most Aincient and Noble House of Black, could form a pact of frendship and unity with the head of another Most Aincient and Noble House. It is basicly a pact that states that the families involved will stand together on any matter to protect each others interests. It forms a bond between the families that is permenant, until the families involved decide to break it off, though that has only happened once out of the three family bonds that have been created. It terminates any contracts between the families involved and other families, such as marriage contracts."

"I'm not-" dad began, only to be cut off by Snorack.

"You are actually te head of a Most Aincient and Noble Creed House was thought to be lost, but that was only until you entered Gringotts, and Ebony took the Inheritance test, proving you both to be of that line, you are also descended from Merlin Morganna and Rowena Ravenclaw. There is no doubt of you being a Head of a Most Aincient and Noble House." The goblin explained.

"One problem." I said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Is Harry a part of your house?"

"There's a way around that too." Sirius said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Blood adoption." Sirius said.

"You'd adopt me?" Harry asked, his eyes wide, but his voice was hopeful.

Sirius nodded. "The blood adoption will slightly change your appearance, if it's just done with the one parent, so you'd still look mostly like Lilly and James' son, but have a few of my physical traits. If it were with two, you would change to look like the son of the two who adopted you. I've viewed you as my son since you were born, Harry, even though James was around then. That hasn't changed. And besides, if I use a blood adoption, then there will be no loopholes that Dumbledore could find. And if we do it today, it would explain our absense." Sirius turned to dad. "So, what do you say, shall we start a family union, to protect Harry and Ebony?"

Dad nodded. "It seems like a good course of action. How do we do it?"

"I think it would be best if the adoption was preformed first, but both need to be preformed upstairs, at ground level. We cannot help if the magic is detected, but a public allience would be wise." Snorack explained. "That will mean that everyone knows that all other contracts are void."

"We should head upstairs then." Sirius said. "That is, if these two lazy bones are up to it." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and Harry laughed. "Trust you to try to make a joke Sirius." He said, smiling.

Sirius looked put out. "There's no try about it…" He mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Go on, push the button, you know you want to.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 24

(Ebony P.O.V)

The next two hours, for me at least, were spent sitting around. Rufus left half hour after we returned to the surface, with a promise to use his contacts to see if he could find a way to get someone we knew we could trust a permenant place in Hogwarts. We all knew the DADA job was jinxed, Lupin would be gone by the end of the year, one way or another.

The adoption only took forty five minutes, but the family union took a lot longer. Only the overseeing goblin, and the two heads of houses were allowed in the office for the whole process, so Harry and I were left alone in an adjoining office.

"So, what do you think Dumbledore will do, when he finds out about all this, I mean?" Harry asked, gesturing with his hands to indicate the entire situation.

"Whatever happens, we stand firm, and if it's a violent reaction, we fight back, presenting a united front." I said.

"Ebony?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind do you? Being soul bonded to me?"

"No, course I don't! Harry, remember that letter I sent you?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just, you don't like being forced into things. I just thought…"

"I know what you thought Harry, but word of advice, don't piss my dad off. Every thing that's happened so far, just keep it in mind that he doesn't want to loose his cub just yet. Right now I'm getting the idea of an overprotective dad whose meeting 'his little girls' boyfriend for the first time. If you get my drift."

"I understand Ebony. I know you can look after yourself, but I won't let anything happen to you."

"Then keep yourself out of so much trouble Harry!" I said.

"I'll try. If you will."

"We are a pair of danger magnets, aren't we?"

"Yeah, you get petrified by a basilisk, I get bitten by one."

"Don't bring that up to my dad! He won't let it go as is!"

Harry laughed, and we fell into a more easy talk about school work. By the time Dad and Sirius were ready to leave, Harry and I were laughing over old pranks that the twins and I had pulled.

We parted ways, and dad and I once again portkeyed back to the mansion. We walked inside, and I split from dad to head straight for the kitchen. I was starving! As I approached, I heared laughter. One was Lena, definitely, the other was none other than… Snape!

I stood in the doorway as I watched the much hated, greasy bat of the dungeons, _laugh_. My eyes went wide. An idea came to me and I couldn't resist.

"My eyes! They burn! He smiles! Smiles! Lena! Help! My eyes won't stop burning!" I said, and I covered my eyes, and spun round to face the other way.

"See what I said, Sev, a real joker." Lena said.

I stopped the act and turned round to see Lena grinning, and Snape with a slight smile on his face, thankfully it wasn't as big as the one before, but it was still freaky.

"Sev?" I asked. "As in the friend you grew up with? This is Sev? Then why the hell does he hate Harry, when he's Lily's son?"

Snape recoiled as if I'd slapped him. "He's more his fathers son than Lily's." he said.

"Actually Sev, from what Ebony has told me about him, he is more Lily. She hated attention, apparently, so does he." Lena explained. "And he is no prankster."

"Some of the pranks that the Weasley twins pull clearly need a third party-" Snape began.

I grinned as I remembered some of those.

"I think the answer to that is grinning like an idiot in the doorway." Lena said. I smiled at her and nodded.

I walked to the cupboards and brought out some food. I quickly made myself several sandwitches, before sitting down on Lena's other side.

"Oh, sorry about Victor grabbing you by the throat Sev." Lena said. "He takes overprotective to a whole new level when it comes to Ebony."

"I guessed that."

"He may have relaxed slightly now." I said.

"May have?" Lena asked.

"Whatever you do, if you don't want a rant with a load of growls, and several damaged items, don't bring up Dumbledore."

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"Why don't you go ask him?" I said.

"I wi-" she started to rise, then thought better of it, and sat back down. "On second thoughts, probably best to leave it."

"Yep." I grinned.

"Why, may I ask, is the headmaster in his bad books?" Snape asked.

"I don't think I can tell you that. I don't know if you can be trusted." I said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"You're under his thumb." I said.

"I'll have you know that I only work for the old coot to protect the only connection that's left to Lily!"

"Aha! Then you don't hate him!" I said.

Snape looked agahst that he'd let that slip. "You will tell _no one_ that I said that. Is that understood, Miss Creed?"

"Perfectly. So, you don't trust the 'old coot' as you call him?" I started breathing through my nose, to smell if he lied to me.

"I do not." Perfect truth. "He's a meddlesome old fool, who has chess pieces, nothing more. And I hate to admit, I'm one of them."

"It seems that we may be able to…" I said, mulling over what I found out. "Would you turn to Voldemort?"

"I said, that I was trying to protect Potter. How would that help?"

"Sev's a spy." Lena said quietly to me.

I nodded. "Well, I need to go find dad. I have to run something by him."

I took off, not giving them a chance to say anything further to me.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please review! Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 25

(Ebony P.O.V)

I found dad talking to Uncle Jimmy not too far away from Xaviers office. From the look of anger Jimmy's face dad was telling him what we had found out Dumbledore had done, or he had killed Rogue. Jimmy seemed protective of her, like dad was protective of me.

"I think we may have someone we can trust in the school." I said, coming up behind them.

Dad turned to face me, and raised an eyebrow. "Whose that then cub?"

"Snape."

"I thought he hated you." Jimmy said.

"Maybe he does, but he hates Dumbles more, and Voldemort. And then there's the fact that he seems to like Lena." I said. "And I mean _like._ Oh Merlin! I hope I won't have to put up with him for good! With Lena's power, he could be around forever!" I shuddered at the thought. "Maybe if I kill him when she's not around…"

"YOU WILL NOT EBONY CREED!" I heared Lena yell.

"Then again, maybe not."

"You think we can trust him with this Cub?" dad asked, making sure I new what I was talking about.

"I'm sure. He wasn't lying when I made sure that he wasn't really Dumbledores pawn. And Rufus said we needed someone in a permenant position on the staff that we could trust."

"I'll think about it Cub, but you _do not_ tell him _anything_, until I've decided whether or not we can trust him with this, right?"

"Right. My lips are seald. I can still tell Mione though, right?"

"Yes Ebony, you can. No one else though, right?"

"Right. See you later then."

"See you later cub."

"Later kid." Jimmy said.

I took off running once more, this time, searching for Hermione. I caught hold of her scent, and followed it back to our shared room.

"Hey Mione, good day?" I asked, almost bouncing into the room.

"Ebony! You're back! Finally! You've been gone far longer than I thought you would be!"

"Yeah, well, we discovered quite a few interesting things." I said. "But first things first, can wizards like Dumbledore read minds?"

"It's called legillamacy. I've read a small bit about it. Not much mind."

"Can you block it?"

"I haven't gotten round to that part yet." She said, shaking her head.

"Then I need to show you how to shield your mind from telepaths before we go back to school. Luckily, I know a few ways that you don't have to be a telepath to use. Otherwise, I can't tell you."

"Because someone will read my mind?"

"Pretty much." I said.

"Then I'm up to learning. What do you want to tell me?"

I sat down on my bed, before lying down, with my hands behind my head. "We can't trust Dumbledore." I said. "If you hadn't told me about magical guardians, and I hadn't contacted Gringotts, then both Harry and I would have died by our magical majority."

I then went on to explain everything that the Goblins had helped us find out during todays meeting, and then the rituals, and then what happened later.

"He was going to let you both _die_?" Hermione asked appaled. "But if we can't trust Dumbledore, who can we trust? There's Sirius Black, obviously, and Rufus Scrimigor, but who else? Can we even trust any other pupils? Could they be under his thumb too?"

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe Snape, but I'm still kinda looking into that."

"Snape?"

"Whole different ball game there, but he doesn't like Dumbledore, or Voldemort." I said, noticing Hermione flinch a little at the name. "I'm certain of that."

"Three adults in the wizarding world, well technically four, seeing as your dad is able to accept his Lordship because he's a mutant. But Dumbledore has a lot of political clout."

"Yes, but who said anything about going head on against him just yet?" I asked. "With people our age there's me, you, and Harry for definate. Hopefully that includes Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Maybe Luna as well, if anything from her little speech a few days ago is anything to go by."

"That's still a very small group Eb. And not nearly powerful enough to take on Dumbledore, in anyway."

"We'll just have to scout out. There's also Rufus' contacts. And Harry does have the whole boy who lived thing, and I'm the heir to Merlins magic. That has to count for something. Maybe if we get to know some other kids from some of the Most Aincient and Noble Houses, we can gain more allies."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Whats the bet that Malfoy is one of them?"

"Oh, not him, no matter what his family is, we need to find out who the other families are."

"It's the start of a plan, at least. I think we need to start reserching. But we can't do that, without books, I'd say the library, but…"

"I have something better." I said. "Someone who's been raised in the wizarding world. Luna."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 26

Ebony P.O.V

Hermione and I came across Luna walking in the corridors, and we quickly fell into step either side of her. "Hey Luna." I said, smiling.

"Oh, hello Ebony, Hermione, how are you two today?"

"We're fine Luna. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm fine Hermione. Ebony, you seem allot lighter. Visiting the Goblins must have done you some good."

"Oh, it did me lots of good Luna." I answered. "Thank yu for letting me borrow your owl by the way. I was wondering, would you know who the Most Aincient and Noble Houses are, would you?"

"Of course I would! The Lovegood's are one of them. Though, dad doesn't use his powers as a Lord very much anymore. Not since my mum passed away."

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry to hear about that, do you remember her much?" Hermione asked.

"It was only a year before I started Hogwarts when the accident happened, but I'm not so sure it was an accident, not anymore. It was actually my mother who taught me who the other families are. I can tell you who they are if you want."

"We'd apprieciate that very much Luna, thank you." I said. "Shall we go to our room, Hermione? there's more privacy there."

She nodded, and we headed back to our room, Luna with us.

(No P.O.V)

A shadowed figure watched as the three girls walked off. Why were Creed and Granger interested in the Most Aincient and Noble families so suddenly anyway? And why did the two Creeds disappear for several hours today? Something was up. She had to tell Professor Dumbledore.

(Ebony P.O.V)

"There are also the Blacks, the Bones' the Greengrasses the Longbottoms, and the seats that your father holds Ebony."

"How do you know that?" I asked. Luna had been going through the names of all the families, saving the most important of the families in the Wizingamot for last.

Luna smiled dreamily, and tapped her forehead. "I saw that part of the test, and I saw the decision to form a Family Union." Luna said. All of a sudden, her dreamy expression turned to one of dismay, and she started crying.

I sat bolt upright, and Hermione launched herself off the chair by her desk, and sat on her bed, where Luna was, and embraced the younger girl in a hug. "Oh Luna, what is it? Whats wrong?"

"Dumbledore. He- he reads my mind weakly when we're in school, to see if I've b-been following the plan! I- I don't wan't to tell him about this! He told me not to get friends! I don't know why! He- he came to m-my house before I started Hogwarts, when my dad wasn't there. He told me to do as told, or…"

"Or what Luna?" Hermione coaxed.

"I don't want to loose my dad. He's the only family I have left. D- Dumbledore t-threatened him, if I didn't do as he asked."

"Luna," I said carefully. "May I see what your talking about? I'll try to help you where I can. I promise." I felt sympathy for the girl in front of me. I knew what it was like, not wanting to loose the only family you knew.

"B-but he'll find out!"

"Luna," I said gently, "I can start working on shields for your mind to protect certain memories from him. But only if you let me in, so I can see what you're talking about and then build a false layer of memories for him to see, in accordence for what he wants." I urged.

Her sobs had subsided to sniffs. She nodded.

"Why don't you teach her what you'll teach me Eb?" Hermione asked.

"I will, but Dumbledore will notice them. This should bide us time." I explained. I put my hands to Luna's temples, which would make it slightly easier on her.

I slipped into her mind, like a shadow that you could only notice in the corner of your eye. The first memory was of Luna's father telling a ten year old Luna that he had to go out to do some reserch for something called the Quibbler, then it changed to Luna, sitting in the kitchen, reading a magazine. It was the Quibbler. There was a knock on the door.

Ten year old Luna went to the door, and opened it. Professor Dumbledore was stood there. "Hello Luna." He said in a grandfatherly way. "I'm Professor Dumbledore. I need to talk to you about a little something I'll need you to do when you come to Hogwarts. Is that allright?"

Luna nodded, smiling, and led him inside, and made him some sort of tea. "Well Luna, as you probably well know, I used to be one of the fighters in the war against Voldemort, and I am the defeater of Grindelwald." He began. Luna nodded. "Well, I do not believe that Voldemort is gone. And I may be needing your help, due to your, special talents."

Luna's brow furrowed, she wasn't dumb. She knew he had a hidden agenda, this had a great possibility of ending terribly for her.

"What would you wan't me to do exactly?" I asked.

"Well, your gift could give me useful insight to your peers, and reliable information on the future. But, in the end I'm going to need you to do a task that I am unable to tell you now. But to do it, you will have to go away for a while. For that reason, you can only really mix with people who I tell you to. Is that understood?"

"But I was looking foreward to finding my own friends."

"You will do as I say Luna, or you may find that your father will also meet with a very unfortunate accident, is that understood?" His once kind face, had darkened considerably. Luna nodded, terrified. Dumbledore rose. "I'm glad you understand. This is all for the greater good. Don't tell anyone of this Luna." And with that, he left the house.

I moved on to another memory. This time, Luna was in her school robes and she was in Dumbledores office. Ginny was also there. They were sitting in front of Dumbledores desk.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, I believe you already know eachother?"

The two girls nodded.

"I would like you two to stick together through your school career. Understood?"

The two girls nodded again.

"Good, you may leave." The two girls left the office, and once they were down the stairs, Ginny rounded on Luna.

"Just 'cause Dumbledore wants us to stick together, doesn't mean we're friends. We'll just act it. And you are going to help me get together the things I'll need."

"F-for what?"

"So I can get Harry Potter of cource! And Ron can have either the Mudblood or the mutant, then Percy can have the other one. That way, some of the most powerful magic wielders of our time will be tied to the light side, and me and Ron can be famous and rich, by having connections to Potter. It's a win win situation for us you see, but you won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

Luna shook her head.

"Good. Lets go."

The next memory was of the two girls, and Ron, in an empty class room. Ginny handed Luna a list. "Get us these ingriedients." She said. "Don't get caught. We may need to brew a love potion. Especially when it comes to the mutant. Ron's not her type."

"Hey!" Ron Said. "Creed should be thankful that I'm steeping low enough to choose her over the mudblood!"

"Yeah well, it would look odd if Creed ended up with Percy. At least Percy and Granger have books in common." Ginny sneered. "Don't miss anything out. Percy does his rounds of the dungeons on Tuesdays and Fridays. You have two weeks. If we want to start dosing them next year, we'll need them soon enough. Especially with his potion skills." She jabbed her head at Ron.

The memory moved on. It was now the first mutant group meeting of this year, and Luna was listening to Crooks explain what he knew of my powers to the whole room, after I had left, and Jimmy had followed me, and Scott was trying to stop the human healer telling everyone of my powers. I heared Lunas thoughts at the moment. Thinking that I may be able to help her, but then the fact that Dumbledore regularly checked her mind. It was no use.

Then it was her catching glimpses of me, wishing I'd notice her, and notice that something was wrong. Then it was the memory of being in Xaviers. The thought of being Dumbledore free for several weeks. Maybe now she could gain some sort of help, and find some way to hide it from Dumbledore by the time she got back?

To her, my dad looked imposing, but also another possible help. She saw some of his family tree with her gift when she first saw him, and she knew he would be a powerful political figure in the wizarding world, if he found out and accepted it. So when she found out I needed an owl to find out about magical guardians, she siezed the opportunity with both hands.

I had seen enough, so I pulled out of Lunas mind, and removed my hands. I smiled at her. "Don't worry Luna. We're going to help you. Dumbledore's not going to hurt you, or your father. I won't let it. I'm sure there is something we can do."

She smiled weakly at me. "Just one thing though." She said. "Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang work for Dumbledore."

* * *

**A/N: Please please review! I wan't to know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 27

(Ebony P.O.V)

I frowned as someone ran fullpelt into me. I looked at the person, and my eyes narrowed.

"Oh- hello Ebony." She said.

"Cho." I replied.

"Sorry about that, I was just going to ask Penelope if I could borrow her owl." Cho held up a letter, keeping the side of the address away from me. "I guess I just wasn't looking where I was going."

"I guess so." I said. I very lightly reached out with my mind and looked into hers. She'd seen us with Luna, asking about the Most Aincient and Noble Houses, and she was writing to inform Dumbledore. She was also informing him of dad and me dissapearing for several hours. There was no harm in letting him know that. It would all be explained later, courtosy of the _Daily Prophet _most probably. But, just to make sure, I placed the urge in her mind to not want to inform Dumbledore of anything Luna, I or Hermione did while at Xaviers after that one. I stepped aside. "You'd better get going then. Don't want to keep anyone waiting, now do we?"

She shook her head, and started back down the corridor. I'd have to do something simmilar to Penelope later. I watched as the older Ravenclaw dissappeared, and heard the sound of a wheelchair approaching.

I didn't look round as the Professor stopped beside me. "Its rude to play around with anothers mind without their permission you know?" He asked.

"Good thing I wasn't playong around then." I said. "I don't like people messing with my life Professor. I was just making a start on putting a stop to it. And I was also making a move to prootect a potential friend and ally."

"Oh really?"

"I can't discuss it right now, of cource, dad told me not to. Maybe you should ask him. I think he's told Uncle Jimmy. You may be able to get something out of him. But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone yet."

"Of cource." The Professor said. "But you had better have a good excuse for using your power that way."

"Oh trust me Professor, I've used my various powers for allot less than what I'm using them for now. I'll see you around Professor." I said. With that, I walked off.

"Hey Uncle Jimmy!" I called out, catching his attention.

He turned to see me, and started walking towads me. "How are you Kid?" He asked.

"I'm fine Uncle Jimmy. I just need to find dad. I've found out some things and I need to talk to him."

"He's outside. You know what he's like."

"Yeah, he doesn't like being inside so much. I guess that's another thing I get from him then, ay?"

"I guess so kid. But theres been no late backlash of what happened?" He asked.

"No Uncle Jimmy! I'm fine. I swear."

"Good, 'cause I don't want you collapsing on me. Your old man would kill me."

"He'd kill you if he heard you calling him old man too." I pointed out, as we started walking.

"Probably." He said.

We walked in silence, before exiting the mansion. I immeadiately inhaled and locked onto dads scent. It was the most familiar scent that I knew. Ever since he'd found me on the island, dad had kept me close. I hadn't started at any school until I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter. I would have been to obvious. My contact with humans had been kept to a minimum, dad only really talking to mutants and the few humans he felt he could trust with knowledge of me, while I was around. I'd stayed close to him most of the time, especially before he started training me. He hadn't kept me inside of cource, but where we'd lived then was in the middle of a forrest, so I had been able to go out and explore, and come across no one. I was familiar enough with dads scent by now because of all that, that I could catch onto even the lightest trace of it, and follow it to him. I had no doubt that dad could track my scent just as easily, if not more so.

It didn't take long, and soon, dad came into view.

I walked up to his side, making no sound. "I've found out something interesting dad." I said.

"What's that then cub?" He asked.

"Dumbledore's been messing with Lunas life as well. He threatened her. Well her father really. He needs her to do something for him, and said he'd kill her dad if she didn't. The Lovegoods also happen to be one of the Most Aincient and Noble houses, too."

"She tell you all this?"

"She let me see it. I read her mind. It's not just us that he's messing with dad. Anyone he thinks has something that would end up being benificial for him, he manipulates. There are at least two people on the exchange who are working for him, not including Luna. She just wants out."

"Then help her out cub. Rufus said that he'd contact us. When he does, I'll write back, and see if he can do anything for her dad. I'll also talk to Lena, to see what she thinks about trusting Snape."

I nodded. "Luna's gift saw the results of the inherritance test. She knows about that, and she saw the Union too."

"If you think we can trust her cub, fill her in on the rest. Let me handle the rest."

"Right dad." I said. I started to turn away.

"And cub."

"Yeah dad?"

"You know what to do if anyone starts to suspect."

"Already done it once dad. Don't worry. I won't forget." Wit that, I ran off, back to the mansion. I had to start working on the false memories to shield Luna's real memories with.

* * *

**A/N: please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 28

(Ebony P.O.V)

Luna was lying on my bed, and I was hovering over her, my hands once again on her temples. I was placing false memories in my mind. Dumbledore and anyone who attempted to read her mind would see them, but Luna would still see the real memories.

I still hadn't broken the news to Hermione that Ron, Ginny and Percy were on the list of who not to trust. Well, she wouldn't feel too bad about Percy, but Ron and Ginny... that was going to hurt.

I finally finished with the fake layers of memories. "There." I said pulling away. "They should update for you automatically, if you make up the memory you want to be seen." I said. "Now, about your dad, my dad is going to see if there's anything my magical guardian can do for him."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry you had to loose a couple of people you viewed as friends." She said. "I really wanted to tell you sooner but-"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "You did what you had to do. Thank you for telling me."

"What am I missing?" Hermione asked.

"We cant trust Ron, Ginny and Percy. I don't know about the twins, or any other Weasleys." I said, Hermione looked horrified.

"What? What have they been doing?"

"Working for Dumbledore, and planning to dose me, you and Harry with love potions. Ginny would have Harry, and Ron would have me, and Percy would have you."

Hermione pulled a face. "Percy?" She said, her tone disgusted. "Prissy Percy?"

I laughed. "Hermione! I thought you were friends with him!"

"I only talk to him because there are no other older students who will give me a proper overvue of next years courses!" she huffed.

"Well, they haven't started dosing us yet. Otherwise you'd be head over heals for him. I wonder why they haven't started. They were planning to do it by the start of the year."

"I think the whole Chamber of Secrets made them postpone." Luna said. "Especially when Ginny started to act offish."

"When she was being possesed you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. You-Know-Who must have put her off her plan. Especially when he learnt about Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, he'd wan't Harry in his right mind to be able to 'triumph' over him." I noted.

"What else did your dad say?" Hermione asked.

"I can tell Luna about todays discovreies." I sat down on the floor, and for the second time that day, I told someone everything that had happened in Gringotts.

"So, he's willing to kill his most important weapons?" Luna asked.

Something dawned on me. "And we aren't the only ones." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore told you Luna that for your main task you would have to go away for a little while. And because of that, he only wants you to talk to people he approves of. People who won't question him. That way, when you dissapear, no one will notice. He's threatening your father Luna, but he's planning to kill you."

"Well he won't." Hermione said.

"But this is Dumblledore we're talking about." Luna said.

"Too damn bad!" I said. "A name and a couple of titles don't scare me Luna. No one messes with my life, and no one messes with my friends."

"We're going to do anything we can to help you Luna." Hermione assured. "You and your dad are going to be fine. Ebony's magical guardian is the head of the Auror department."

Luna nodded. "I know. The Nargles told me. They're very informative."

"They must be." I said. "And they're useful for stopping owls being intercepted it seems."

"Oh they are very good at that." She smiled, obviously glad that I wasn't denying the existence of these so called Nargles, and actually _talking_ about them with her.

"We should get down to dinner." Hermione noted.

I nodded in agreement. "Come on then. Are you going to sit with us and the others Luna?"

"Alright. Thank you for asking me Ebony. No one's ever asked me to sit with them before."

She led the way out the door, and I exchanged a look with Hermione, before following her out the door, and down to dinner.

"Hey guys." I said to Rogue, Bobby, Pyro Kitty, Collossus and Syren as we sat down at a table after getting food. "Luna's going to be sitting with us from now on."

"That's fine." Kitty said.

"So, Ebony, where did you and your dad dissapear to today?" Pyro asked.

"We had something to do." I answered. "Can't tell you right now." My tone was final and the subject was dropped.

"So, how are you enjoying mutant high?" Bobby asked the three of us.

"Its… different. I like the box with the moving talking pictures. It's different to our paintings, but simmilar." Luna said.

"That's the T.V Luna." Hermione said gently. "It's for entertainment. Like the WWN has plays and music and different things like that, well T.V's do that. Well, I'm enjoying the lessons."

"I liked the danger room." I said.

Everyone bar Luna rolled their eyes. "Well you would Ebony." Bobby said.

Rogue gave an overvue of the danger room to Luna, who was looking confused.

"I kinda stumbled into it over the holidays. It was… entertaining." I said.

"That's typical of you, you do know that, right Ebony?" Hermione said.

"Yeah Mione, I know. So, when are we going to get a session in there then?"

"I- um, I don't think you are." Bobby said.

"Huh. Shame." I muttered.

We went through dinner, with friendly conversation, all the while, I was planting and reenforcing the suggestion to not write or inform Dumbledore of anything to do with me, Luna or Hermione in the minds of Cho and Penelope.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 29

(Ebony P.O.V)

I ducked the swipe aimed at my head, and barely blocked the other swip at my stomach, but ended up getting tripped up, and landing on my back. I rolled, before dad had a chance to lay another blow on me. I sprang to my feet, and dodged another blow. I slipped under his defences, and landed a punch on his side. As I moved back, dad's claws caught the side of my face. I snarled.

Training sessions were always a deadly dance that no frail could hope to survive. We relied on our instincts, fast reflexes, and our healing ability. If one of us didn't have one of them, we wouldn't be as good as we were. Dad had been training me to utilize every advantage I had for years, so I was _good_. But he had an extra advantage. He had years of expierience, and everything I knew, I'd learnt from him. So he knew what I would do most of the time. And that was the reason why I ended up on the floor again, but this time, with dad's claws on my stomach, and his fang like incisors at my throat. "Dead." He said, before standing swiftly. I pushed myself up off the floor and rolled my shoulders.

"Am I ever going to beat you?" I asked him.

"You could, if you used all your powers in the fight, but then you'd just get cocky. Maybe in a centuary or so, you'll be able to beat me, but not today." He said, ruffling my hair.

I rolled my eyes. It was the same answer every time. I knew that I could beat him in a fight, if I used most of my powers in a fight, but what would I do, if my powers were drugged, and I couldn't fight without them? That was why I relied soley on the power I inherrited from him during training, and on occaision, the claws I shared with Uncle Jimmy.

There was a screech, just as a red tailed hawk, flew into the gym. It landed on one of the bleachers, and held out its leg, to which a letter was tied. It looked pointedly at dad. Dad walked over to it, and took the letter. The hawk took off, and landed on my shoulder.

"That's odd." I said, as I stroaked the birds plumage as dad opened the letter, and read it. "Who's it off?"

"Rufus. He say's the hawk's for you. She's charmed so that she can't be intercepted or tracked. He also says that it's allright to take her to school, not usual, but she's trained to deliver mail, so it's alright."

"Nice. What else does he say?"

"He's going to be putting you through the start of Auror training this summer. Both of you. He suggests we look into any properties we may own, that way we won't need to ward the house."

"Don't you mean, that you own?" I asked.

"It's your inherritence too cub. Mind if I borrow the Hawk. I'll need to write to Gringotts, and Rufus. See what he can do about Luna and her father."

I nodded. "Alright." I frowned for a moment.

"What is it?" dad asked.

"I'm thinking of a name. What do you think of Artemis?"

"Well, your cat's named after a deamon, may aswell name the bird after a deity of some kind. And wasn't she the greek godess of the hunt?"

"That was my reasoning. Hawkes were good at hunting, soo… when will you need her?"

"Tonight. Go show her off to your friends."

"In other words, make sure Asmodeus doesn't see her, and think _dinner time!_" I laughed, and walked out the gym, hearing dad chuckle behind me.

It didn't take long for me to find the others, all in the Rec. room.

"What's with the bird?" Pyro asked.

"Rufus sent her to me. She's been charmed so she can't be intercepted or tracked. That'll be useful." I explained. I sat down, and Asmodeus jumped up onto my lap.

'_Is the bird food?' _

'_No, As. Artemis isn't food. She's going to help us out.' _

'_Then I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement.'_ Asmodeus jumped off my lap, and walked out of the room.

"Sometimes, being able to talk to animals is really useful." I said.

"Tell me about it." Hermione said. "Being able to understand Crookshanks is has made looking after him so much easier."

"I bet they still do what they want though, huh?" Bobby asked.

"Of course they do. They're cats!" I said.

"When I first gaind the ability, I tried asking Crookshanks why he was always after Ron's rat, Scabbers, he told me that it was a breach of confidentiality. I understand now though." Hermione said.

"Why _was _he after Ron's rat?" Rogue asked.

"He was a wizard named Peter Pettigrew. He was desguised in his animagus form, after framing Sirius Black, and faking his death. Sirus was innocent of everything the whole time. The wizarding world was so busy celebrating Voldemorts downfal, that he didn't even get a trial." I answered.

"That's just wrong." Kitty said. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Luna cocked her head to the side.

"Ebony, Lena wants to see you." She said. "She's in her room. She's just about to come looking for you."

"Right. Thanks Luna." I stood up, and ran off. Artemis still on my shoulder, going to see what Lena wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 30

(Ebony P.O.V)

I knocked on Lena's bedroom door, and entered the room. She was currently helping out at the school as a supply music teacher, until Xavier could get a permenant teacher.

"Oh, Ebony! I was just about to come looking for you." Lena said, looking at me in surprise.

"Yeah, Luna said. What's up?"

Lena held up a parchment envelope, with the hogwarts seal on it. "I've just been offered a job, as an assistant teacher at Hogwarts. I can fill in for certain spots, DADA, Charms, that sort of thing. You're dad told me what's been going on with Dumbledore, and I've convinced him, I think, that Severus can be trusted, but I think that it would be benificial to have an extra pair of helping hands at Hogwarts. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea! At least now I know that there's a teacher there that we can trust." I sat down and looked round the room. There were several music boxes, and each one was unique. There was even a music box on a necklace. I hadn't seen that one before. I cocked my head. "Lena, where did you get that necklace?"

A sad look crossed her face. "My husband gave it to me."

"You're married?"

"I was, but he was killed in an explosion. Sev was there, and so was your father in fact. Sev, Lilly and I used to go on adventures of a sort in the muggle world. Then, I started to loose contact, and I got married. Sev came to visit, and me, Luke and him got caught up in a fight. Your father barely managed to get me and Sev out at the time."

"That was what dad was reminding him of! When he had him by the throat!" I said.

"Pretty much, yeah." Lena said. "But it was a long time ago now."

"I never expected a wizard like Snape would go round in the muggle world."

"Oh, I wasn't the only mutant at the time." Lena said.

"Snape's a mutant?" I asked.

"He has the power to sumon electricity to hands. The bolts come out his fingertips."

"Oh, I ha that power before Hogwarts, no wonder I didn't know!"

"And Lilly had pyrokenesis. She never did get the hang of it when she was in distress though. Shame, it may have saved her. We built up quite a collection on our escapades, of muggle weaponry, and other various bits and pieces."

"Really?" I asked. "Do you still have them?"

"In one of my places, yeah."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Actually, there is one thing… Sev's been training, but he still needs a bit more help to get to the best level he can."

"You want me to help him learn to fight?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Where would we do it, an empty class room? 'cause he probably won't want people finding out…"

"He says he has a place." Lena said.

I nodded, and then smiled. I'd get to beat him up, and there'd be no chance of me being put in detention for it!

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 31

(Ebony P.O.V)

I stretched as I got out of bed. I was going to miss this place after we left, but I had things I had to do at Hogwarts. I couldn't, after all, leave Harry, Hermione and Luna to deal with all the problems that were croping up on their own. I went to the bathroom that I shared with Hermione, and I undressed and stepped into the shower. I was up earlier than usual this morning. I wanted to talk to dad before we left to head back to Hogwarts.

I didn't spend long in the shower, and soon, I was getting dressed. When I was done, I shook Hermione awake, and left the room (before she could hit me). I only grabbed a cereal bar for breakfast, and I heard a growl from the kitchen door. It was dad.

I smiled. "Hey dad." I said.

He eyed the bar in my hands darkly. "You going to eat something else after that, cub?" he asked.

"I'm not that hungry." I said.

"You need to eat cub."

"Isn't that just a bit hypocritical of you?" I asked.

"Get something that will keep you going cub. I don't want your healing factor getting weaker, because you didn't eat enough."

I stood up and grabbed an apple, and sat down again. "Happy?" I asked.

He muttered something under his breath at the sight of my very small breakfast, before sitting down beside me.

"Lena wrote back. She reached the school alright, and she has everything set up. She's looking foreward to seeing how the schools changed since she's been there."

"Good to know that she got here fine. Anything else?"

"The Goblins sent back the list of properties that we own."

"And?"

"We have loads. Most in Britain, some in France and Greece. I've asked that the protections be renewed around the main place. It's somewhere in North Wales. We can go there halfway through the summer holidays, see what it's like, and see if it's suitable for your training and if there's room to train another."

"Great." I said. "I'm getting a bad feeling dad."

"What do you mean cub?"

"There's a storm coming." I said. "And I have the feeling that it's going to put Harry and me in the middle. I don't like it. It's going to happen in the Wizarding world, and I don't like not having the proper layout of my surroundings."

"Keep your eyes peeled cub." Dad said. "Keep your back guarded. And when you are with those so called 'friends' of yours, lull them into a faulse sense of security. Keep them thinking that nothing odd has happened while you were over here."

"Will do dad. Any more advice?"

"Yeah, since that article came out yesterday, revealing that you're Merlins magical heir, don't be afraid to use it to your advantage in whatever way you have too."

"Right. Make threats, gotcha." I said, just as I bit into my apple. Just then, I slipped into a vision. It was strange. It didn't make sense like most of my others. The first was an image of a green skull in the sky with a snake emmitting from it's mouth, the next was of a cauldron, a bone, a hand, blood, and a snake.

I shook my head, when the images disappeared. "That was weird." I said. "Never had a vision like that before.

"What was it?" dad asked.

"Odd is what it was. It was just a sieries of images." I described all the images to him, and he looked perplexed.

"You normally see something happen. Not a load of cryptic images. What's changed?"

I shrugged. "I guess that I'll just have to puzzle over it."

"I guess you will." Dad said. "You have everything packed and ready?"

"Yeah dad." I said.

"Good, because I don't want to have to send it to you later."

"It won't get intercepted if it's sent with Artemis."

"I know, but it still wont hurt to be cautious. You take care when you get back. You won't know who exactly is a friend, or enemy. Be careful."

"I will dad." I said, and I gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back.

"Keep your guard up cub. If anything strikes you as suspicious, tell Lena as soon as possible."

"I know dad. You've told me that about ten times already." I said. "I'm going to get my stuff together."

With that, I left the kitchen, and went to get Asmodeus and Artemis into their basket/cage respectively, unaware of dads worried eyes lingering on me.

* * *

**A/N: please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 32

(Ebony P.O.V)

I had just about managed to get Asmodeus into his basket, and Artemis into her cage, by promising them both treats when we got to Hogwarts, and Hermione had just done the same with Crookshanks, when there was a nock on the door and Rogue and Kitty came in, followed by Luna.

"Hey guys." Kitty said brightly.

"Hey Kitty." I said, smiling. "Rogue, Luna."

"We've managed to come up with a mutant code name for you, Ebony, but we're still thinking of what we could call Hermione and Luna." Kitty said.

"Alright, what have you come up with?"

"Jynx." Rogue said.

"Jynx?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, like that game people have going, someone says something and someone else says it at the exact same time, and one of them calls out 'jinx!' and it's a type of spell… so, you know. But instead of it being j-i it's j-y."

"Basically, because you're a copyer, and we couldn't think of an animal to be your code name, to go with your feral side, we decided on Jynx." Rogue said.

"I can live with Jynx." I said, shrugging. "At least you didn't decide on Nine." I shook my head, as if to clear it.

"Oh my, it seems you may have an infestation of Wrackspurts, Ebony, would you like me to get rid of them for you?"

"Umm, no thank you Luna, they've stopped bothering me now, but thanks for the offer."

"No problem." She said, smiling at me.

I was once again wondering what Wrakspurts were, but I didn't deny their existence. Maybe Luna _could_ see things we couldn't.

"We should get our things downstairs, ready." Hermione said. She walked over to Rogue and Kitty and hugged each girl. "It's been nice seeing you again." She said.

"You too Hermione." Rogue said.

"See you around, and don't forget to write!" Kitty said, "And try to visit some time!"

"I will." Hermione said smiling.

I focused on the two trunks and three animal carriers and used my telekenisis to lift them up off the ground and when I opened the door, out to the corridor. I walked with them down the stairs and to the entrance hall, where there was already a pile of lugage. I deposited the two trunks and three animals on the floor with the rest.

When I was done, I found myself enveloped in a hug from Kitty, and then one from Rogue. "Pull a couple of good pranks on that Malfoy kid." Kitty said.

"Make sure their good, too." Rogue said.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." I assured them.

"Good." They said in union.

I smirked at them, and then walked over to wher I saw dad hanging around in the shadows.

"Alright dad?" I asked.

"You take care, cub." He said.

"Will do dad, don't you worry." I said. "We never did get to go to the cinema, did we?"

"No, we didn't. We will when you come back from school though if you want." He said.

"I'll see you in the summer then dad." I said, and I hugged him quickly, before going over to join the rest of the students from Hogwarts, who had already gathered. Snape and Sinstra vanished our things, and we all put a finger on our various portkeys. I felt a tug behind my navel, and I was pulled up, away from Xaviers institute, and back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 33

(Ebony P.O.V)

The moment I stepprd into the common room after arriving back, I found myself in a bone crushing hug. I laughed and returned the hug from Harry. He'd really filled out since his mutation surfaced and was now well muscled. He wasn't massive because of them, but he was still stronger than a human because of them.

"Hey Harry." I said.

"Hey Eb." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. He pulled back, while keeping me in his arms, surveying me. I looked over him, taking in the growth spurt he'd gone through while I was away. "When you have a moment, can we, go somewhere to talk in private?"

"Sure Harry. I know just the place. Just let me go put my stuff down and let Asmodeus and Artemis out. Then we can go catch up." I had an idea that I knew what he wanted to talk about, we hadn't, after all, completed the bond between us yet. I walked quickly up to my room, and placed my trunk down, and let out Asmodeus and Artemis, before giving them several treats.

I quickly ran back downstairs, and grabbed Harry's hand, ignoring everyone else. I led him out of the common room, and to the seventh floor, where I crossed the space three times, thinking, _I need a place where we can talk without being disturbed and in private. _After the third pass, a door appeared. I led Harry inside, and closed and locked the door behind us. The room ad changed so that there was a fireplace and a sofa. There was nothing else there. I sat down, and Harry copied me.

"I've missed you, Harry." I admitted.

"I've missed you too, Eb." He said, pulling me into a hug. "Your letters were pretty vague on the other things you found out concerning Dumbledore."

"I know Artemis cant be intercepted or anything, but I didn't want to take any chances. Just tell me, have you told Ron and Ginny?"

Pain flashed in Harry's eyes. "That was one of the things that Dumbledore was taking money from my vault from. To pay them, Percy and Mrs. Weasley."

The breath caught in my throat. I hadn't known they were being paid. "Oh, Harry… I didn't know that he was paying them."

"You knew that they were on his side though?" He asked quietly.

"I couldn't risk them finding out that we knew. It was going to be one of the first things I was going to tell you." I held his cheek in my hand, looking him in the eye.

"It's not you I blame, Eb. I guess I'm just frustrated. Sirius told me to pretend I didn't know anything."

"Dad told me the same thing." I said, lowering my hand.

Harry's arm snaked round my waist, and hepulled me into him, onto his lap. We leant our foreheads together so that they touched.

"Can we still trust Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we can. We can also trust Luna. We'll have to scout out others we can trust."

"Well, at least we can trust them, at the very least. I'm sure there are others."

"I'll get a reading on the twins." I said. "Then I'll check out Neville."

I inhaled his warm scent, and closed my eyes. He smelt of burning wood, and something… wild. It was the scent I'd come to associate with Ferals. His scent comforted me. It was familiar, yet new.

"Are you purring, Eb?" Harry asked, laughing slightly.

"Your scent it's… nice." I said softly.

"In what way?"

I shrugged. "It just is. It's comforting."

He inhaled too, taking in my own scent. "I see what you mean. Your own scent is comforting to me, too."

I opened my eyes, and our gazes locked. Harry leaned in, and our lips met. My eyes closed again, but not before I noticed the soft blue glow that surrounded us. I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck, and he wrapped both his arms round my waist, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

When we pulled apart, we rested our foreheads together again. We were both slightly breathless.

"We have each other Harry. No matter what else happens, we'll always have each other."

"I know. We should probably get going soon, shouldn't we? Otherwise, people may start to suspect."

"Yeah. We should go. But perhaps we should let people know that we're dating."

"Are you sure Ebony?"

"They don't have to know about the bond. Just that we're together." I said.

Harry nodded. "I'm glad we can tell them. I don't like the idea of someone else coming on to you."

"No one would anyway. After all, who wants the scarred lab rat?" I said bitterly.

"Ebony, you're strong, and you're beautiful. You're no scarred lab rat, as you put it."

I pulled out of his arms, and stood up. I took off my robe, and jumper. "There's a reason that I never wear strappy shirts. I can get a glamour over my arms, but I don't like it to cover any more than that." I slowly lowered the glamour that covered my arms the majority of the time, and I let him see the scars for the first time. "Hardly anyone else has seen these. I don't like stareing idiots, and they'd only stare more if they could see the other physical reminders of my time on the island."

I didn't look at Harry, or the scars that covered my arms. They were all over my body. A constant reminder that I had to keep my guard up against Stryker, and others like him.

I felt Harry's fingers trace one of the scars. "They don't change the way I think of you Eb. If they did, I'd suggest you have nothing to do with me. Anyone who thinks this changes you… they don't matter. You are who you are. Scars don't change that. I should know. I have my own."

I looked at him, curiously. He shrugged off his robe, and took off his jumper, tie and shirt, leaving his upper body bare. He turned round, letting me see his back. Thick knotted scars ran along his back. I touched one of them. "Did the Dursleys do thisto you?" I asked, my voice low, and dangerous.

"Yeah." He answered. "We are quite a pair, arent we? Both of us have simmilar magic, and we both have our scars and emotional baggage."

"We do. You're right. But we put up a united front, and don't let anyone touch us, or our friends and family."

He smiled at me, and nodded, wrapping me in a hug. We stood there for a while, before we decided that it was time to dress and leave, before people started to wonder. I put my glamour back on, and my jumper and robe, and when we were both ready, we left, hand in hand.

"Hey, Eb?" Harry asked, halfway back to Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah Harry?"

"There's a Hogsmede weekend this weekend. Do you want to go with me?"

"I'd love to Harry." I said.

Harry grinned at me, and we walked the rest of the way, chatting about the little things, catching each other up on things we hadn't told each other through letters.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 34

(Ebony P.O.V)

I met up with Lena and Snape on Teusdays and Fridays for training sessions, which I enjoyed immensly. Snape was good at fighting, but I still managed to thrash him in a fight. In turn, he and Lena taught me extra spells, which I passed on to Harry. By the time the Hogsmead weekend rolled round, things appeared to be going great.

Hermione had opted to go to Hogsmede with Hannah Abbott so they had time to discuss transfiguration, and she didn't have to go with Ron, and Ron went with Dean and Seamus, after much persuasion, so Harry and I were free to go on our own. Our first stop on the trip was Honydukes. I spent quite allot on the chocolate there, I couldn't help it, I was addicted. After that, we went to Zonkos. It was Harry's first time in all the shops, and only my second, so we had a great time discovering things we hadn't seen yet in the shops there. Harry and I bought several Prank items, I had managed to coax out the prankster in him.

Harry managed to persuade me to let him buy drinks in the Three Broomsticks. I was enjoying myself more than I did on the last trip to Hogsmeade. We sat in the corner of the room, chatting away easily. That was when I noticed something.

"Hey, what's Ginny doing here?" I asked

Harry's head snapped round, and sure enough, he saw the youngest of the Weasleys as well. "She must have snuck out of the castle." Harry said.

I knew that this was going to be trouble when the red head second year sauntered over to us. She was only thirteen, yet she already looked slutty.

"Hey Harry." She said, smiling at him, as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ginny. Hogsmede trips are for third years and up." I said.

"Shut up, Ebony." She said, and then she seemed to dismiss me, and focus on Hary.

"Harry, I was just wondering whether you wanted to go to Madam Pudifoots with me." She said.

That little frail was trying to hit on Harry! I felt the growl buid up in my throat, as my inner animal raised its head. Not only was she trying to make a move on Harry, but she had dsmissed me, as if I was little more than a fly on the wall. The growl came out, and her attention back to me.

"Merlin, what's wrong with _you_, Creed?" Ginny asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, Harry and I are here together. On a _date_."

"Ebony's right, Ginny. Ebony and I are together, and on a date. I think you should go back to school, before you get into trouble." Harry said.

"My sister not good for you now, Potter?" A voice asked.

Harry and I both turned to see Ron. Oh, dear. The proverbial shit was about to hit the fan.

"Ron, what are you talking about? You know Ebony and I are going out. I've never even looked at Ginny that way." Harry said. I could tell he was hurt. Even though he already knew of Ron's betrayal, he was only expieriencing it first hand now.

"You think you're so important don't you, Potter? Just because you survived that curse, and have money."

"Ron, that doesn't mean a thing to me. I though you knew that. I hate my fame and wealth. I'd give it all away to have my parents."

Ron sneered. "Yeah, right. Come on Ginny. Lets go back to school." With that Ron pulled his sister out of the pub, and that was the only point I noticed the absolute silence in the pub.

"What?" I demanded. The noise started back again, and Harry and I went back to our drinks. For the rest of the time in the pub, Harry kept one arm wrapped posessively around me. Neither Harry or I noticed the blonde haired witch with an acid green quill.

After we finished our drinks, Harry and I decided that we had had enough for one day, and it was time to head back to the school. Once we got there, we found that Luna was waiting for us. She was her usual dreamy self, but I could smell her worry.

"Hello Luna, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Ebony. Proffessor Dumbledore wants to see you. Password is Mars Bars." With that she wandered off.

"What's he want?" I wondered out loud.

"Don't know. We'll have to go see." Harry said, reluctantly.

"We could always skip." I suggested.

"We can't avoid him forever Eb. He is the Headmaster. We should probably go, find out what he wants, and get the hell out of there."

"Fine. Lets go then. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get out of there, and I can write to dad and Rufus. They'll want to know what he says."

So we walked to the old coots office, to see what he wanted. It wasn't a long walk, and soon Hary was giving the gargoyle the password, and we were on the revolving stairs. I checked my wand in its holster, and made sure my mutant powers were at the ready to be called on at any minute.

I knocked sharply on the door, and heard Dumbledores voice said "Enter." We walked in, and he smiled at us, with that ever present damn twinkle in his eye. "Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Creed, please, sit down." He motioned to the two seats infront of his desk. "Sherbert Lemon?" He asked.

We both shook our heads. We had decided that if we were ever called to his office, we would turn down anything he'd offer us. We had no idea what he could have put in them.

"Well, it has come to my attention of a change in the school records concerning the two of you." He said.

"Oh, Professor? What's that?" I asked, as politely as I could. I really wanted to jump across the desk and stab him.

"It seems that the two of you share a soul bond. Are you aware?"

"We are Professor." Harry said. "Gringotts informed us the day after. We didn't want to tell anyone, due to Voldemort. He's still out there. Ebony could become a target."

"A wise decision my boy, but there was no need to keep me out of the loop. Now, as a soul bonded couple, you are technically married. I could arrange for you to have your own quarters…"

"But what would we tell others, Professor? If we didn't want to raise suspision, we should keep to the arrangements we currently have." I pointed out. And plus dad would go balistic if I slept with Harry in _any_ sense of the word.

I saw a flash of irritation in his eyes, but it was gone quickly. I quickly started up a conversation with Harry using our connection. Luckily the connection that developed with the bond was shielded well against intruders by the looks of it.

_He's up to something. He wants us to have our own quartes for some reason. _I said to Harry.

_We'll have to dissapoint him then. _Harry said.

"I'm sorry Professor, but Ebony and I are just starting our relationship. We aren't ready for that step yet. Plus, I'm terrified of her dad. If we share a room, he'll probably rip my throat out." Harry said to the old Professor.

"Well, if that's your decision, I will accept. Please keep me informed on any developments."

We both nodded, and we left the room. Once away from the office, I looked at Harry. "I think we should go see Lena. We need to tell her. At least one person knows immeadieately then." I said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed nodding. Then, we headed for Lena's office.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Come on, it's not hard to do!**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 35

(Ebony P.O.V)

"So, he wanted you to have shared quarters?" Lena asked.

"Yeah. No clue why, I mean, wouldn't that be better fo us, technically?" I asked.

"Yes, unless there was some sort of spell on the quarters, that he'd only want affecting you two." Lena said.

"Possible. But what does he want to do this time?" I asked.

"Reinforce the spells he put on us before?" Harry sugested.

"This is bloody complicated." I said. "Dad's not going to like it when he finds out."

"You're right, he's not." Lena said. "Get ready for a tiring summer, Ebony. He's going to step up your training to the point where at eight in the evening, you wont be able to stay awake."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he does." I said.

"Is he really that mad about training?" Harry asked.

"He says that I haven't had enough training until I can beat him in hand to hand." I said. "And I can't beat him in had to hand."

"Do you use youre other powers?"

"No. I want to be sure that I don't have to rely on them, then, if my powers are surpressed in any way, I can still fight."

"That's a good idea, I suppose." Harry said, nodding.

"I'm glad you think so Harry, because he's thinking of contacting Sirius so he can tran you too, so he knows that you're good enough to watch my back."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard."

"Don't worry Harry." Lena said. "I'll come to your funeral."

Harry's eyes widened even further, as he looked at me. "Cant you just pass on what you learn?"

"No. It won't satisfy dad that you're good enough." I said in a sing song voice.

"Run along you two, go back to your common room. Ebony, you need to write to your father and Rufus about this."

"Will do Lena." I said.

"Good, and give that little slut a slap for me."

"Oh, I'll do more than that." I said, and Harry and I left.

As we wandered back to the common room, Harry and I started talking about potential allies.

"Well, Neville is on our side." I said. "Even if I do scare him slightly. And Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass don't trust I have too many names for my own good Dumbledore, and I have yet to check out Fred and George."

"When are you going to check out if their good?" Harry asked.

"See if whose good, Harrykins?" A voice asked from behind us.

"Yeah, don't keep us in the loop." Another said, and the twins came up on either side of us.

I quickly scanned their minds, and saw it. A deep mistrust for our dear old headmaster, and disgust at what Ron and Ginny were turning into. They had heard what had happened in the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, guys." I said. "We've recently discovered that there are people who we thought were with us, who are infact against us. You two aren't among them, from what I've seen of your thoughts. We were just dicussing when we were going to check you two out, actually."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Well, twin, that saves us having to break the news." George added.

"That it does twin." Fred agred.

The two smiled. "Glad you're in the loop." They said together.

"We're going to need somewhere to train. Somewhere only we can access." I said to Harry. "Us, and those we can trust."

"The Chamber?" Harry suggested. "We can get rid of the Basilisk, and get it cleaned up, and then we can make some things into a portkey to get there."

"Brilliant!" I said.

The twins looked uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"That's _Slytherin's_ chamber." They said together.

"Yes, which is why, no one would think to look there. And, if we fix it up right, no one would even recognise it. From what Harry said, it'll need more than a paint job."

"Oh yeah." Harry said nodding. "But we can probably manage it."

"Definitely." I agreed. "Don't you two worry. No giant snakes are going to try and attack you down there." I said, laughing.

They looked relieved, and we started to discuss pranks to pull on Ron and Ginny. I was glad we had them on our side.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please tell me!**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing!

Chapter 36

(Ebony P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of a screetch monday morning. I smirked deviously. I knew why _that _was, and it was only the first of many. I'd teach the frail to make a move on Harry. My well honed instincts told me that he was _my_ mate. Not hers. And then there was the fact that we were soul bonded. That weak minded little girl stood no chanc of getting Harry. Not even the slightest spark of hope stood in that area.

I got out of bed, and went to take a shower. Once I'd dried, and gotten dressed, I went to the common room with Hermione to wait for Harry and Neville, who had started hanging out with us a bit more lately. Personally, I think he just liked Luna, who'd started hanging out with us openly after we'd received a letter saying that her dad had been moved to a well protected, secure location.

It didn't take long for Ginny to come downstairs, and hurry out of the portrait hole, but not before Hermione and I got a good look at her. Her hair was green and her skin silver, wit green spots all over. She also seemed to have a forked tongue. I cracked up laughing. Now we just had to wait for… there he was.

Ron had just come down the stairs, completely unaware that he had Asshole written in green across his forehead, and his hair was flashing green and Slytherin. I laughed even harder at his.

"What are you laughing about, Creed?" he asked.

"Nothing. Love your new look by the way, Ronald."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said, and then I turned back to Hermione. "There are a few things I want to look up later on. Mind meeting up with me in the library after divination?"

"Alright." Hermione said. "Why are you still taking divination anyway? It's a waste of time."

"If it helps, I'm seriously considering dropping it."

"If you take Runes or Arithmancy, I can catch you up on the subjects."

"Thanks, Mione. Hey, do you think it would be good for me to drop Muggle Studies as well, I mean, what they teach is completely out of date, and I do live in the muggle world."

"I think that for you Eb, it's probably best. I mean, you're going to need all the help you can get, and muggle studies isn't going to help."

"You're right. I'll talk to McGonagall soon. Hey Harry, Neville!" I said, turning to look at him.

"Hey Eb. You two ready to go get some breakfast?" Harry asked.

Hermione and I grabbed our bags, and stod up. The four of us left the common room, and walked towards the great hall. We sat down, just as the mail was delivered. Hermione took her subscription of the 'Daily Prophet' and looked at the front page. Her face palled.

"What's wrong, Mione?" I asked.

"Um, it's… here!" She thrust the paper at me, and I looked at the front page. There was a picture of me and Harry walking down Hogsmeade's main street together, Harry's arm round my waist. The caption read; **BOY-WHO-LIVED'S LOVE LIFE TURMOIL!**

The article was by Rita Skeeta. I began reading.

_It is with first hand knowledge that I bring to the general public, the fact that Harry James Potter is in a very sticky situation. Not too long ago, he began dating Ebony Creed, a young mutant, and heir to Merlin himself. The couple make a handsome pair, and have equal status. It is a good match. I suspect that when the family union was formed between Lord Creed and Lord Black, a marriage contract may also have been drawn up. But, Miss. Creed is not the only one interested in Mr. Potter. One Ginerva Weasley also seems to have strong feelings for the Wizarding Worlds Savior. So much so, she asked Mr. Potter to go out with her, while he was on a date with Mis. Creed. Miss Weasley's Elder Brother, Ronald was seen confronting Mr. Potter, after he turned the youngest Weasley down, claiming that Mr. Potter's fame and wealth had gone to his head. _

_I, dear readers, witnessed the entire thing. It peeked my curiosity, and I have done some digging. It seems that Miss. Weasley's feelings for Mr. Potter have prompted her to start brewing Love Potions in an attempt to seduce Mr. Potter. I can only hope that news of this reaches Mr. Potter, and he regularly checks his food and drinks for any potions. It also leads me to wonder how Headmaster Dumbledore never noticed that one of his students was brewing Love Potions in his school. _

_If a marriage contract has indeed been drawn up between the two, then I wish Mr. Potter and Miss. Creed luck in their relationship, and I console all the other witches out there, as one of the most eligible bachelors has been taken out of the running._

_More on Harry James Potter and his family history, p.4_

_More on Ebony Creed and her family history, p.5 _

I raised an eyebrow at the article. "Well, it's not _too _bad, I suppose." I said, as I handed it to Harry for him to read. He looked through, and nodded.

"There are going to be rumours, but it could have been worse."

"Oh, definitely." I agreed. "What does it say about us, and our family histories?" I asked.

He turned to the pages noted. I looked over his shoulder, and saw that each page had a picture of one of us, and information.

"Well, it says about wizards and witches I'm decended from." Harry said. "They've even found out about my mothers lineage. Then there's the story of what happened that night. For you it's saying about important ancesotrs of yours, and also… ah, it does have some facts there about the Weapon Nine project, but all it really says is that you have a metal coating your entire skeleton, and a couple more powers than normal."

"Well, that's not new to people here. I'll be able to deal with it." I said, shrugging. "What's wrong, Mione, you look like this could be the end of the world."

"What if people believe that it's the other way round? That Ginny isn't using the love potions?"

"Trust me Hermione, they wont." Neville said. "The majority of people believe the Daily Prophet."

Hermione nodded, but still looked slightly anxious. I patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be fine. United front, remember?"

"Yeah." She said, nodding.

The day passed quickly, and soon it was dinner. Hermione ate hers quickly, and left to do something, saying she'd meet me at the library. I nodded, and turned back to my food when she left. Ron and Ginny were no where to be seen, something about various hexes needing to be removed. I didn't let any sign out that they were from me, Fred and George.

After a minute, Luna sat down next to me. "I just got a letter from my dad. He's at the new house, it's very nice apparently."

"That's good to know, Luna." I said smiling at her. "Will he still be able to publish the Quibbler?"

"Oh yes. He says that he'll be more able to now, actually. There are less wrackspurts there, you see."

"Well, that's good news. At least you wont have to bother with Ginny any more, ay?"

"Yes, the Blithering Hummdingers that always hang around her were really starting to annoy me." Luna said.

Harry, Neville and I laughed. Even if Neville looked a bit confused. Harry had already met Luna, several times. I finished my food, and then left to join Hermione in he library.

I woke up, and groaned, why did it feel as if I had been run over by a heard of stampeading hipogriffs?

"Ebony? Are you awake?" I heard Harry asked.

My eyes flickered open, and I saw I was in the hospital wing. "What happened?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

"Hermione found you unconciouss, two corridors away from the Library. What do you remember?"

"Up untill just about turning onto the corridor that was two away from the Library. Then, nothing."

"You were halfway down the corridor, apparently." Harry said.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled over, and started checking me over. I was discharged the next morning. I wasn't feeling my best. I had had a nightmare about being trapped last night, and I'd woken up in a sweat several times.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, I love reviews!**


	37. Finis

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 37

(Ebony P.O.V)

Harry was worried, and he wasn't telling me why. He had just had his divinations exam. Something must have happened during it, but what. I sat next to him, reading, hoping he'd tell me what was wrong soon. He'd sent a letter off with Hedwig, but I didn't know what it was about.

He sighed. "Ebony… I think Trelawney may be less of a fake than we thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Something happened during my exam. She sorta went into this trance, and spoke in this hoarse voice. She said something about a servant who'd been chained breaking out to rejoin his master, who would rise again, more terrible and powerful than before."

"You think it's about Voldemort and Pettigrew?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "It… it scared me Eb. The whole idea of Voldemort terrifies me." He admitted reluctantly.

I pulled him into a hug. "We kew it was only a matter of time until something happened. But he's not back yet. That gives us time to train. And enjoy what little time we have left until we are plunged into this unavoidable war. But we can't let it get us down. We can do this. Together."

"You're right Eb. I've sent a letter to Sirius, letting him know what happened. So, how was your Aritmancy exam?"

"It was good. I'm glad I was able to switch, and catch up in time to sit it. Hey, how do you think Hermione gets to all her classes?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll tell us at the end of the year."

"Yeah, Look, I'm going upstairs to get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I know. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey about those dreams of yours."

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me." I said. I kissed him, and stood up. "Oh, by the way Harry, I don't know whether you know, but your mutation comes with a perk."

"What's that then?"

"You have a sort of venom coating your teeth. It's enough to knock anyone unconciouss for several hours. And you can pass it on to others."

"How do I do that then?" He asked.

I smirked, and kissed him, and then left.

* * *

The end of the school year came quickly. The only bad part of the last half of term, was that Peter Pettigrew escaped. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville and I were all in one compartment on the train back, just messing around and having a laugh. Harry kept trying to get me to tell him how he could pass on the ability to knock people out with a bite since I'd notified him of the ability. I'd always give him the same answer.

"I've already shown you how to do it."

It puzzled him to no end, but I think Hermione had figured out how it was done. Thankfully, she hadn't let on that she knew, and was letting him figure it out for himself. It was good for him to work some things out on his own.

When the train pulled into the station, we all got off, smiling, and we said our goodbyes.

"Neville, don't you dare go back into that shell of yours during the summer." I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Or I swear I'll drag you back out, kicking and screaming."

Neville had really come into his own this term. I was glad. He had the potential to become a great wizard, and he was a good friend, even if most overlooked him.

"Don't worry, Jynx. I wont." He assured.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have a good holiday. Write to me."

"I will." He said.

"And the same goes for the rest of you. Don't forget to write." I don't know why, but I felt the need to be assured that they wouldn't leave me.

"We wont Eb." Harry said. He kissed me gently on the lips. "Have a good holiday."

"You too Harry." I said, and I hugged him. I hugged Hermione, Luna and Neville, said goodbye, and went to find dad.

It didn't take long, and soon, we were out of the station, and heading to a hotel for the night.

"So, this extra ability you said you were able to pass on." Dad said, when we were in the room. "Any chance you could share it with your old man?"

I sat down on my bed. "No."

"Why not? It could help. Being able to knock someone out with a bight, definitely a good ability to have."

"No. I don't want to. There is no way in hell, I am passing it on to you. It's embarrasing."

"What is?"

"The way to pass it on."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. I could use it to my advantage as well you know."

"Yeah, but-" I was quelled by a look. "Oh, fine." I huffed. "But you never tell _anyone_ about this."

"Fine." He said.

I stood up and walked over to where he was leaning against the wall. I leant up and kissed him on the lips. As soon as I was sure some of the venom had passed between us, I broke it off, and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Just so long as nothing like that happened again. This summer was going to be a good one.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for Weapon Nine, but don't worry, this isn't the last you'll be hearing from Ebony, I am writing a sequal. Please let me know what you think of this story, and please read the next one when it is posted, and review that too. Thank you to all who have reviewed, and to all those who still will. And thank you to all who gave me ideas. I hope you enjoyed.**


	38. INFO ON SEQUEL!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Weapon Nine. Just to inform you all, I have already started posting the sequel, Nine Point Two and I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I have also started posting a Prequel to Weapon Nine called Nine Beginnings. I hope you enjoyed Weapon Nine, and I hope that if you did, you'll read the other two stories centred around the life of the nutter that is Ebony Creed. Thank you for staying with me throughout the story, and reading till the very end. And thank you to all who have reviewed. **


End file.
